I'm wife of Lucifer
by HannaNick09
Summary: chapter 5 UPDATE!Luhan, Kai dan Tao mencari dimana keberadaan Sehun dan tanpa sengaja bertemu namja tinggi menjulang yang bernama Kris yang ternyata pangeran kerajaan Naga Api dan juga teman Kai sewaktu mereka berlima masih bermain bersama...tunggu, kan ada Kris, Kai, Sehun, Luhan dan ... EXO, HUNHAN, KRISOO, TAORIS, KAID.O, RnR
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

**Author: HannaNick**

**Main cast:**

** ~ Sehun**

** ~ Luhan**

** ~ Kai**

**Warning:YAOI, TYPO(S), OOC, CERITA GAJE**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: romance, Fantasy**

**Disclaimer: This is EXO couple, and this is fav. Author**

**Milik SM, Family and EXO**

* * *

**Summary**

"hiks, hiks...maafkan umma, umma tidak bisa menolongmu"

"tak apa umma, mungkin ini nasibku"

"bertahanlah disana, jangan sedih umma selalu mendoakanmu"

"tenang saja umma,"

'tok, tok, tok'

"umma, sepertinya itu mereka"

"permisi, kami ingin mengambil luhan, anakmu"

"aku disini ahjussi, ayo kita berangkat!"

.

.

.

Hi, perkenalkan aku Luhan, panjangannya lllluuuuhhhhaaannn, hehehe...maaf nama panjangku Xi Luhan. Paman tadi adalah kepala desa, dan aku sebagai tumbal harus mengikuti kata paman itu. Siapa pun tentu tidak ingin tapi aku harus demi keluargaku dan penghuni desa. Saat pertama mendengar bahwa aku harus menjadi...istri seorang lucifer,ya...lucifer. kalian tau lucifer kan? Aku saja tidak tau, makannya saat ini bukan takut yang berada dalam hatiku tapi penasaran, bagaimana bentuknya. Kata kepala desa bentuknya seperti manusia tapi memiliki sayap hitam yang besar dan berbulu lembut, tapi itu katannya aku sendiri tak tahu. Kami pergi menuju ujung lembah tempat dimana utusan kerajaan tersebut menjemputku. Kepala desa selalu menenagkanku dengan mengelusku

"maafkan aku luhan, tapi hanya ini jalan yang ada"

"tak apa ahjussi, yang penting keadaan desa akan aman"

Ya...aman, para lucifer yang berada dikerajaan ini selalu memangsa penduduk desa kami baik anak kecil maupun manula, yang mereka inginkan hanya darah. Mereka pengisap darah.

"ah itu mereka!" kulihat kereta dengan kuda terbang yangberwarna coklat gelap dengan incubus, ah... jadi itu rupa seorang incubus

Memakai pakaian yang seperti prajurit sesuai dengan tingkatannya dan sayap putih, lalu mana yang berwarna hitam, salah satu dari prajurit itu membukakan pintunya

"selama datang diperbatasan kerajaan kami, mari masuk kedalam kereta ini"

.

.

* * *

"selamat datang dikerajaanku, Luhan" aku melihat seorang ahjussi dengan penampilan mewah dan juga senyum yang ramah, jadi ini raja kerajaan ini

"masukkan tasmu dikamar yang sudah appa sediakan dan SELAMAT DATANG DIKERAJAAN LUCIFER"

* * *

DELETE

OR

TBC

I DON'T KNOW,


	2. Chapter 2: Lucifer Kingdom

**Author: HannaNick**

**Main cast:**

** ~ Sehun**

** ~ Luhan**

** ~ Kai**

** ~ Chen (tambahan)**

** ~ EXO's Member**

**Warning:YAOI, TYPO(S), OOC, CERITA GAJE**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, dan silahkan anda tentukan sendiri**

**Disclaimer: This is EXO couple, and this is fav. Author**

**Milik SM, Family and EXO**

**Summary: luhan sebenarnya hanya penduduk desa biasa, namun tiba tiba makhluk dari surga yang terbuang datang dan menganggu desa. Lalu bagaimana?**

**Maaf buat Updatenya yang lama hehehe,,,, peace bro, Now! It's my fanfiction...**

* * *

**If you don't like please don't bash**

Happy reading

Part 1: Story

Hari ini, aku memulai hidupku yang baru didunia yang baru dan dunia yang seluruh isinya berbeda dariku. Sekarang aku sedang berada disebuah kerajaan megah tempat baruku, sekarang aku tinggal disini bersama appa baru yang merupakan raja dikerajaan ini, kerajaan lucifer, ia bernama Kim Jongdae. Ia namja yang baik, hangat dan memiliki senyum yang memikat tapi jangan lupa dengan sayap putih dan besar bagaikan malaikat yang mencerminkan bahwa ia adalah lucifer. Ia menyuruhku memanggilnya appa, entah karena apa, aku juga tidak tau. Baru beberapa jam aku berada disini tapi aku bisa merasakan kehangatannya. Kami saling tertawa, menceritakan hal hal yang menarik dan saling memberi pendapat.

Kami bersama pergi berkeliling kerajaan dan aku menyapa para maid yang bekerja dikerajaan ini. Dalam pikiranku aku berfikir kenapa lucifer yang baik seperti ini berani menyerang penduduk desaku, atau desa kami melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Atau ada sekelompok lucifer yang memang jahat dan membutuhkan darah. Entahlah. Bukankah dunia itu membinggungkan

Dalam diriku ada perasan takut pada mereka. Takut pada keganasan mereka dan entahlah ada suatu rasa kepercayaan dari mereka bahwa mereka tak akan menyerangku.

Tapi. Aku siapa?

Aku hanya seorang penduduk desa kecil yang masih percaya pada makhluk hitam

Dan..., entahlah aku pusing

Apa tuhan yang menentukanku berada disini? Berada didunia hitam yang penuh kebahagiaan, atau ini kebahagiaan sementara, yang berujung dengan tangisan

Yang aku berada didalamnya

* * *

Siang ini appa menggajakku berjalan jalan di daerah kerajaannya. Seolah aku sering ke tempat ini, seolah hapal dengan tempat ini aku pergi tanpa panduannya. Kami pergi ketaman kerajaan, dan menemukan sebuah pohon besar yang mungkin berusia satu abad atu mungkin lebih. Pohon ini sudah sangat tua, akar akarnya pun sampai keluar hingga bisa diduduki.

"appa, pohon ini sangat besar" ia terkekek lalu duduk diakar besar itu sambil menepuk menepuk tempat disampingnya mengisyaratkan agar aku duduk disana, aku segera duduk dan melihat seberapa besarnya pohon tuan ini. Menarik. Aku berlari kearah batan pohon itu. Menggelus batangnya yang kasar namun hangat. Aku menutup mataku. Merasakannya.

'Dalam gelapku, aku melihat'

'Tempat'

'Tempat ini, tepat berada dipohon ini'

'Ada seorang manusia kecil dengan satu orang lucifer kecil bersayap putih yang tampan, mereka bermain ditaman. Mereka tertawa. Mereka bahagia, tapi... anak manusia itu mirip sekali denganku. Apa aku dulu pernah tinggal disini. Atau aku bagian dari sini'

"hahaha...ayo Andrea, kita main"

'mereka tertawa, lucifer itu bermain dengan anak manusia duduk direrumputan hijau yang luas sambil tertawa'

"ani, Hans aku lelah"

'terlihat lucifer lagi, namun dia berbulu hitam, hitam gagak. Lucifer ini memiliki sayap besar yang tegap, sangat besar hampir sebesar tubuhnya berbeda dengan yang berbulu putih yang hanya sampai pinggang sedang duduk sambil menselonjorkan kaki kanannya dan menekuk kaki kirinya di bagian dalam pohon rindang yang gelap hingga tak terlihat wajahnya'

"Phantom, ayo main kenapa kau duduk, diam dan menyendiri saja?"

'lucifer itu berusaha menghindari kedua orang itu walaupun manusia itu terus menyapannya, berusaha tidak memperdulikan, berusaha tak mengingginkan walau dalam hatinya berbeda, terlihat bola matanya hitamnya yang tajam seolah menyiratkan kekecewaan, kesendirian,membutuhkan kasih sayang, dan... balas dendam'

"pergilah, aku ingin sendiri"

'lucifer itu berdiri dan memasang tudung kepalannya yang jatuh secara tidak sengaja'

'ia hendak pergi dari tempat itu, namun manusia itu memegang bahu lucifer hitam'

"lepaskan..."

'terdengar lirih'

"tidak, ayo kita main dengan Hans"

'seolah setan masuk kedalam tubuhnya, ia membalikkan tubuhnya hingga genggaman dibahunya lepas, menatap anak yang itu tajam dengan bola matanya yang hitam'

'ia pergi dengan menggepakkan sayapnya yang besar dan pergi entah kemana'

"Phantom!, tunggu aku..."

'anak manusia itu berusa memanggilnya, namun tetap tak diperdulikan seolah olah telingannya tertutup'

"Phantom, kau mau kemana?"

'ia melirih... sedih'

"jangan tinggalkan aku, aku ingin selalu bersamamu"

"Andrea, kalau Phantom tak ingin main jangan dipaksa, biarkan dia pergi Selamannya.

Selamannya.

Selamannya"

'siapa mereka, ada apa denganku, dan kenapa dengan tempat ini'

"Luhan," terasa sebuah tepukan dibahu, aku membuka mataku, mendonggakkan kepalaku kebelakan. Terlihat appa memandangku khawatir

"ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit?" aku menggeleng

"ayo, lebih baik kita masuk saja langit sudah gelap" aku mengangguk

'apa tadi hanya ilusi'

'namun, terlihat nyata'

Aku memandang pohon besar itu, bolehkan aku mengetahui, siapa mereka?

* * *

Malam telah tiba, saat makan malam yang suram dipenuhi canda tawa. Appa selalu menyuguhkan candaan yang tak garing, ia memiliki homuris yang tinggi. Terdapat cinta kasih dalam bola matanya setiap melihatku, dan saat bertemu sapa pada pelayannya. Entalahlah ini nyata atau bukan, tapi seperti ada ikatan batin antara dia dan aku. sebegitu hebatnyakah ia dalam hal seperti ini. Baru pagi hari kami bertemu dan sekarang seperti keluarga, bukan keluarga baru tapi keluarga yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Aneh bukan

"luhan, kau baik baik saja?" ia menepuk bahuku pelan dengan mata yang menyorotkan ke khawatiran

"ani, aku baik baik saja appa" ia terkekek dan mengacak rambutku lembut

"kalau ada masalah katakan saja" seolah ia bisa membaca pikiranku, aku menggeleng

"katakan saja" setiap kata ia ucapkan mengandung kelembutan, tapi aku ragu. Ragu untuk jawabannya.

"kau membuat appamu yang tampan ini jadi patung menunggumu, luhan" aku terkekek, ia selalu bisa membuatnya hanyut dengan kalimat seperti ini

"kata siapa appa tampan, wajahku lebih tampan" ia terlihat kesal, atau ia senggaja kesal.

"luhan..." kini dengan wajah yang melas. Aku terkekeh,

"waeyo appa?"

"katakan kalau appa itu tampan"

"ani" ia manyunkan bibirnya,

"luhan,," wajahnya mulai berubah melas, oh...ia terlihat makin jelek

"aniyo,"

"luhhhaaann..."

"baiklah, baiklah appa paling tampan" kini wajahnya berubah cerah

"ia, appa paling tampan, seperti pangerang kodok" ia cemberut dan kami, kami tertawa bersama. Indah bukan, namun kindahan itu entah berakhir kapan dan bagaimana

Ditengah keindahan bulan purnama, saksi kebahagiaanku yang pertama disini

Apa ini hanya topeng, aku dimanfaatkan? Tapi aku bahagia, ketulusannya sama dengan yang diberikan umma

* * *

Waktunya tidur, ia bercerita kepada tentang cerita dongeng. Bagaikan seorang anak berumur lima tahun. Tapi aku bahagia. Ia bercerita tentang seorang putri kecil yang hidup sendirian bersama ibunya dan mengalami kejadia kejadian tak terduga hingga bertemu ayahnya. Lalu bahagia, mereka bahagia. Bukankah ini cerita didunia manusia, tapi sepertinya ini terkenal didunia ini, hahaha...mungkin didunia ini ada semacam import. Mungkin.

Tapi cerita ini mengingatkanku pada umma

Aku teringgat pada umma dirumah, ia pasti sendirian, ia pasti kesepian, dan ia sekarang tanpaku, tanpa malaikat yang selalu berada didekatnya

Bagaimana ia sekarang

Umma...aku rindu padamu, umma...

" dan mereka bahagia. Selamannya. Tamat"

Selamannya ya..., apakah aku juga selamannya disini? Aku juga ingin pulang, walaupun disini aku baik baik saja, tapi disini tak ada umma

Tak ada umma,

Ia menutup buku cerita yang berada ditanggannya dan mengecup keningku lembut

"tidurlah, sudah malam appa tak mau membacakan cerita lagi pada bayi besar appa" aku terkekeh

"appa" ia menatapku dengan lembut

"hmm, kenapa luhan?"

"good night" ia tersenyum lalu memasangkan selimut sampai dadaku. Menutup gorden yang sebelumnya memperlihatkan indahnya bulan lalu mematikan lampu dan meninggalkanku yang terlelap dengan kehidupan barunya

"good night, luhan"

Dalam mimpi yang indah hingga tak ingin terbangun, takut menyadari ini hanya ilusi dan harus menghadapi kenyataan yang menyedihkan

Dan dalam lubang yang tak ada jalan keluar, saat kau masuk

* * *

Seorang namja terlihat duduk nyaman diruang kerjannya, sambil melihat indahnya bulan. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Hingga datanglah namja dengan berpakai setelan hitam dan tidak lupa sepasang sayap putih yang masuk setelah namja itu mengetuk pintu dan berjalan hampir mendekati meja namja yang sedang duduk tersebut, ia menundukkan kepalannya sebagi tanda kesopanan. Namja itu mungubah mimik wajahnya yang tadi lembut menjadi serius. Menautkan kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya dibawah dagu mencoba menanggapi dengan tegas.

"bagaimana?"

"saya sudah menarik seluruh pasukan, dan memperbaiki beberapa bangunan berharga"

"lalu?"

"mereka percaya dengan bualan itu"

"baiklah, kau boleh pergi"

"saya undur diri tuan" setelahnya, namja dengan setelah hitam itu pergi hingga menyisahkan namja yang duduk sambil mengamati bulan purnama. Namja itu mengeluarkan sebuah foto didalam jasnya. Terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia. Ia dengan bersama istrinya dan kedua anaknya. Mereka tersenyum. Seakan tak ada masalah. Bukan seolah tak ada masalah, tapi menutupi masalah.

"maafkan aku lagi Xiumin," ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap bulan

'TOK TOK TOK' ia memandang namja muda yang mengetuk kaca tempatnya melihat keindahan bulan. Ia berdiri mendekati namja itu, ia terbang menggunakan sayapnya yang putih

"waeyo Kai?"

"ani, appa sedang memikirkan siapa?" ia tersenyum

"appa sedang memikirkan Kai yang belum pulang dari tadi, appa sedih Kai belum pulang" kekehan terdengar dari mulut namja yang bernama Kai

"appa! Ayo jalan jalan, aku bosan!"

"hei, bukankah dari tadi kau baru saja jalan jalan oeh?"

"ayolah appa" namja itu terkekek

"hmm, baiklah" ia membuka gagang yang berada didepannya tempat yang memisahkan tempat ia berada dan langit yang luas. Menggerakannya kebawah. Pintu kaca itu terbuka. Mengepak ngepakkan sayapnya sebagai persiapan dan pergi menuju langit bersama anaknya.

* * *

Matahari menampilkan sinarnya, mengakibatkan namja cantik yang sedang tertidur pulas terbangun karenanya. Luhan, namja cantik ini bernama Luhan, Luhan segera bangun dan berfikir tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan sekang. Lamunannya berhenti ketika seorang maid masuk kekamarnya dan membawakan pakaian

"tuan muda, tuan besar sudah menunggu untuk makan setelah anda selesai mandi" Luhan menangguk tanda mengerti tak lupa memberi balasan senyuman pagi. Dengan cepat ia menuju kamar mandi dengan cepat karna ada seseorang yang menunggunya, tak baik membuat orang menunggu kan?

Ia telah selesai berpakaian, dengan segera ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan. Namun ia tak tahu dimana ruangan itu. Ia menatap seseorang yang berada disamping pintu kamarnya. Maid yang berada disampingnya hanya memberikan senyum seolah menggerti dengan raut kebingunggan tuan muda.

"ayo, saya antar keruang makan tuan muda" aku kembali mengangguk. Kami melewati beberapa lorong yang berisi banyak hiasan dinding penuh dengan seni . sampai di ruang makan yang besar dan mewah, hingga melihat appa dan seseorang yang entah siapa karena duduk membelakanggiku dengan sayap putihnya, appa menyadari akan kehadiranku menggeluarkan senyumnya yang hangat. Aku membalas. Aku segera mencari tempat duduk bersebelahan dengan namja itu, dikarenakan hanya ada tiga buah kursi. Namja itu menyadari kehadiranku, ia melirikku, kami saling berpandang.

"hai," ia menyapaku, aku tersenyum

"hai, perkenalkan namaku Luhan, Xi Luhan"

"namaku Kim jongin, tapi appa biasa memanggilku Kai, kau juga boleh memanggilku begitu" aku menggerutkan dahiku

'appa? Appa yang mana?'

"Luhan, ini anakku. Dia anak tertua dikeluarga ini"

"jinjja? Berarti aku harus menanggilnya hyung?" appa mengangguk

"anyyeong Kai hyung"

"anyyeong Luhan"

"ayo kita makan," kami kembali tertawa, ia orang yang humoris

* * *

Siang ini aku diajak oleh Kai hyun berjalan jalan kesebuah hutan, kami akan bermain main dengan beberapa hewan disana. Ia bilang bermain dengan rusa rusa disana sangatlah menyenangkan dan bermain dengan hewan hewan lainnya . ia juga bercerita hampir seluruh hewan disini hewan jinak, tapi kita tetap harus berhati hati. Disana juga ada hewan yang tidak akan ditemukan ditempat lain seperti unicorn. kami bersiap.

Kami bertemu di taman. Aku menunggunya agak lama, entah apa yang ia persiapkan. Namun, sekarang ia telah datang dan mengganti pakaiannya yang berbeda dengan yang tadi dan berbekal tas ransel besar yang ia seret.

"maaf membuatmu menunggu, Luhan" ia menyapaku

"tak apa apa Kai hyung, lagi pula aku baru datang" ia mendekat kearahku dengan ransel yang diseretnya,

"kemarilah, luhan" aku menggikuti ajakannya, ia menyerahkan ranselnya. Aku menggerti, aku segera memakai ransel itu. Saat aku memakaiannya, rasannya berat, sangat berat.

"berat ya? Maafkan aku. aku takut sayapku patah saat memakainnya, ransel yang biasa aku pakai rusak" aku mengangguk

"sekarang lingkarkan kedua tanganmu keleherku dan kita berangkat" aku mulai tak yakin, ragu ragu aku melingkarkan tangganku kelehernya. Terciumlah aroma tubuhnya, ia juga melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangku. Aku merasa kakiku sudah tak menyentuk tanah. Inikah rasanya terbang, menyenangkan.

"berpeganggan yang erat, aku taku kau jatuh" nasihatnya, aku menngeratkan pegangganku dilehernya. Terasa dada kami bersentuhan, jantungku terasa kencang, kencang dan makin kecang. Aku merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya. aku mendonggakan wajahku terlihat wajahnya yang lebih sama seperti appa, dan ia tampan

"Luhan?" ia masih fokus pada penglihatannya

"hmm, wae Kai hyung?"

"apa kau sakit?" aku menggerutkan dahiku

"ani, wae hyung?"

"wajahmu merah" tidak mungkin, benarkah wajahku merah. Bunyi kepakkan sayap Kai hyung mulai tak keras lagi, kulihat dari bawah terdapat banyak pohon besar. Mungkin itu hutannya. Benar saja, aku merasakan sudah mengginjak tanah kembali.

"kita sudah sampai?" ia mengangguk dan tersenyum

"ayo, kita cari rusanya" kini giliranku yang mengangguk

.

.

.

Sekarang kai hyung sedang bermain dengan beberapa rusa dan hewan hewan lain entah memberi makan atau sedang memberikan kasih sayang pada mereka, aku iri, sedangkan aku, aku sedang mengikuti rusa buruanku, kalau dibilang buruan tidak juga tapi rusa incaranku. Dia terlihat manis. Aku masih saja menggejarnya dengan hati hati,namun sepertinya dia menyadari hingga dia berlari dengan cepat, aku mencoba menggejarnya. Curang. Pasti aku akan kalah. Demi mendapatkan rusa walau keringat mulai menetes didahiku, namun itu aku masih berlari, berlari dan berlari hingga... aku tak tau dimana sekarang aku berada. Disini gelap dan menyeramkan. Aku takut. Harusnya aku mematuhi perkataan Jongin hyung. Sekarang aku dimana.

"ssshhhhtt..." aku membeku, aku takut dan menyadari bahwa didepanku, didepanku terdapat ular. Ular yang siap mengigitku, Ular dengan badan pipih saat tegak,

Aku berusaha mundur, namun ia terus menggikutiku, mundur hingga sebuah pohon menghentikan usahaku, seolah mempersilahkan ular itu mengigitku. Tubuhku terasa dingin, aku takut.

'Kumohon siapa saja tolong aku'

Ular itu sudah berada tepat didepanku dan kini ia telah mengigit kakiku, dan akan melumpuhkanku

.

.

.

Aku seperti akan mati, tubuhku tak bisa digerakkan, mataku berkunang kunang, tubuhku tergeletak dihutan yang gelap dan menyeramkan. Aku takut dimakan hewan buas. Aku takut disini. Aku mau pulang, appa, Jongin hyung mian..., aku tak bisa membalas kebaikkan kalian.

Beberapa menit sebelum kematian mendekatiku kudengar derap langkah seseorang walaupun sama sama. Dia berjalan. Kemari. Terdengar langkahnya. Cepatlah, aku butuh bantuanmu.

Benar. Walaupun samar samar, ada seorang, seorang...lucifer, ya! Lucifer berjalan dengan tenang tanpa memandangku, seolah aku tak ada.

"to-to long a-a aku" ia memandangku sejenak namun ia kembali mengacuhkanku, aku mencoba menggerakkan tanganku dan menahan kakinya

"ku-mo-hon" ia kembali memandangku dan terdengar helaan nafas, ia mendekat kearah tubuhku. Ia memandangku. Menatapku dengan tajam.

"kau manusia?" terdengar suara beratnya yang tidak bersahabat, aku mengangguk sebisaku. Lalu ia melirik kakiku yang terdapat bekas gigitan ular. Ia mendekati gigitan dikakiku dan entahlah, aku tak bisa melihatnya. Namja dengan jubah hitam hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan kepalannya dengan tudung kepala.

"e-eung, sa-sakit" terasa seperti hisapan yang berasal dari bibir yang dingin, beberapa menit kemudian ia melepaskan hisapannya dikakiku dan meludah, bukan meludah biasa. Warnanya hitam pekat, ia menghisap bisa ular itu.

Kini wajahnya berada didepan mataku, hanya hidung kami yang membatasi. Aku melihat matanya, mata hitam yang tajam, mata yang berisi kegelapan dan balas dendam. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya tanpa sengaja tudung kepalannya terjatuh dan terlihat wajah rupawannya. Wajah yang berada lebih dari kata tampan, rambut yang berwarna pirang, hidung yang mancung proporsional, tatapan mata yang tajam dengan korneanya yang hitam, dan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Walaupun aku saat ini rapuh masih bisa melihatnya, melihat dirinya, aku merasa ada gemuruh dalam tubuhku. Jantungku berdebar kencang, sama seperti saat aku merasakan hangatnya tubuh Jongin hyung. Jantungku terus berpompa seperti ingin mendekatkan wajahnya terus hingga, kami berciuman. Bibirnya yang dingin bagai musim salju sekarang kurasakan. Ia mencoba menyuruhku membuka mulutnya, aku lemah tak berdaya, tak bisa melawan hanya mengikuti permainannya, entah apa keinginannya. Ia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku, lidahnya bermain secara liar. Terasa, ia terus saja memproduksi cairan dimulutnya dan memberikannya kepadaku. Mau tak mau aku menelan. Menelan air liur yang terlampau banyak dimulutku. Tubuhku terasa panas, setiap aku menelannya terasa panas, panas membakar tubuhku. Setelah beberapa menit menelan liurnya, aku bisa menggerakkan tubuhku, entah berapa banyak liur yang kutelan, liurnya bagaikan obat yang manis saat kau menelannya dan panas setelah sampai keseluruh tubuhmu yang bisa membuatmu juga candu. Ia melepaskan ciuman ini dan menggelap bibirnya yang penuh dengan saliva entah aku atau dia yang lebih dominan dengan punggung tangannya lalu menutup kembali tudung kepala untuk menutupi kepalannya seakan dia seseorang yang misterius. Menjauhi tubuhku. Dan entah sepertinya ia hendak pergi menuju daerah dalam hutan yang menggerikan itu , aku menarik tangannya dengan cepat sebelum ia pergi dan menggulas senyum kepadanya

"go-ma-wo" ia melepaskan peganggan tanganku dengan kasar,

"phan-tom," ucapan yang secara tak sadar keluar dari mulutku, seakan dia mengenal nama itu, ia, tubuhnya membeku dan seiring tubuhku yang lemas sekarang berada di dekapannya yang dingin bagai salju yang turun dibumi.

AND

OR

TBC

I DON'T KNOW

* * *

**Note from Hanna: Hai! Maafkan aku! aku minta maaf yang menunggu fanfic ini dengan cepat, soalnya aku belum dapat pencerahan hehehe..., bagi yang mau pairing HunHan atau KaiHan mari kita musyawarahkan.**

**Aku juga kaget pas lihat banyak review yang ada, terima kasih untuk semua review kalian chingu!**

**Dan sekali lagi, maafkan aku untuk updatenya yang lama..., semoga cerita ini membuat kalian puas ya...**

**Maafkan aku juga yang gak sempat bicara thaks buat kalian semua yang mereview,**

**Sebagai gantinya ini dia balas dariku, maaf bukan bentuk PM**

Isnaeni love sungmin o thaks buat reviewnya, benarkah menarik? Hahaha...terima kasih banget kalau begitu

.5 o tenang, udah lanjut kok hehehe...

BaekRen o hehehe...maaf ya kalau updatenya gak kilat, ini alur cerita agak memusingkan sih trus gak dapat pencerahan buat idennya

Kazuma B'tomat o ehm,,, HunHan ya... tapi yang lainnya setuju gak? Takutnya gak setuju

Ryu Chanhyun o ya... bisa dibilang begitu sih, HunHan atau KaiHan saya tanya sama Reviewers semua

Tikaa o jinjja? Kalau gitu aku tunggu reviewnya buat chapter ini

o ya... begitulah, sehun jadi lucifer

Ohristi95 o maaf ya...bukan update kilat, tapi saya usahakan memuaskan

Banana o sebenarnya luhan bukan tumbal, tapi... rahasia

Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics o kita runding yuk mau HunHan atau KaiHan

luExoKyuElf o hehehe...kamu maunnya KaiHan ya... beda sendiri. Ah (Bow ), park Jae Je imnidda, bangaespeum imnidda

rinie hun o hahaha... masa sih langka, ngalahin langkanya komodo gak?, maaf ya bukan update kilat

i am me o ok, sudah update kok

sari2min o ok, thanks buat reviewnya

003 o masa sih serem, lucifer itu sama kerennya sama malaikan mungkin lucifer itu bentuk bad boynya malaikat (ngawur) hehehe...

0312luLuEXOticS o kalau HunHan atau KaiHan kita musyawarah yuk, mau HunHan atau KaiHan

Dinodeer o ya...saya juga gak tau ini ikut HunHan atau KaiHan,

THANKS SEMUANNYA


	3. Chapter 3: Phantom? Who Phantom?

**Author: HannaNick**

**Main cast:**

** ~ Sehun**

** ~ Luhan**

** ~ Kai**

** ~ Chen**

** ~ Tao**

** ~ Kris**

** ~ D.O**

** ~ EXO's Member**

**Warning:YAOI, TYPO(S), OOC, CERITA GAJE**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, dan silahkan anda tentukan sendiri**

**Disclaimer: This is EXO couple, and this is fav. Author**

**Milik SM, Family and EXO**

**Summary: luhan sebenarnya hanya penduduk desa biasa, namun tiba tiba makhluk dari surga yang terbuang datang dan menganggu desa. Lalu bagaimana?**

* * *

**If you don't like please don't bash**

Happy reading

Part 1: Phantom Story

/ (-3-) /

Seorang anak manusia sedang menatapi miris seseorang yang berada berada dalam kekanggan. Bocah itu menatap lucifer hitam yang baru saja selesai mendapat hadiah dari appa mereka. terlihat dari tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah akibat banyaknya cambukan berturut turut diseluruh tubuhnya yang tak memakai atasan begitu pula dengan bulu sayap hitamnya yang rontok beberapa helai. Pergelanggannya dikunci dengan rantai yang terhubung dengan dinding agar ia tak bisa lepas. Keadaannya yang sekarang menggenaskan, sama dengan keadaan hatinya yang melihat orang yang kau sukai secara langsung dalam keadaan seperti ini.

perlahan mendekati lucifer itu, menggangkat wajahnya yang menunduk dan memperhatikan wajah putih pucat yang rupawan itu. Ujung bibirnya berdarah sama sama menggenaskan keadaanya sekarang.

"Phantom..." lucifer itu membuka matanya yang kelam dan menggalihkan pandangannya kearah lain tak ingin memandang orang yang menatapnya miris.

"Phantom, bertahanlah" air mata membasahi wajah Andrea, sang anak manusia itu. Karena kesalahan yang tidak ia mengerti, Phantom harus dikurung selamannya disini. Phantom memandang sejenak Andrea yang menangis, ia mendecih lalu memandang tajam Andrea.

"berisik...," satu kata yang membuat Andrea menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum pada Phantom. ia mengerti ucapan Phantom, ia terlalu mengerti Phantom. Phantom menyuruhnya menghentikan tangisannya, itulah maksud Phantom

"mian phantom..." Phantom tak memperdulikan ucapan Andrea, ia malah menatap lengan Andrea yang terkena cambukkan pertama dari namja brengsek karena melindungi dirinya. Ia merasa bersalah pada Andrea, tak seharusnya ia mendapat cambukan itu. Andrea menatapnya bingung

"berikan tanganmu!"

"waeyo Phan-"

"cepat!" belum sempat melanjutkan kata katanya Phantom sudah mendahuluinya, akhirnya ia memberikan tangannya sambil menatap Phantom bingung. Phantom segera menjilati lengan Andrea yang hanya memakai pakaian lengan pendek dengan cepat, memberikan air liurnya yang bisa menyembuhkan luka. Inilah yang membuat Andrea jatuh cinta pada Phantom, Phantom yang dingin namun perhatian padanya dan ia ingin membuat Phantom si pangeran es ini menjadi miliknya untuk selamanya walau entah kapan.

'tap'

'tap'

'tap'

Suara langkah kaki masuk kedalam pendengaran mereka, Phantom tau siapa langkah itu dengan cepat ia menarik kembali jilatannya dilengan Andrea yang telah sembuh. Dia sudah mempersiapkan kembali tubuhnya namun Andrea, ia bingung dengan keadaan yang akan terjadi.

"pergi" terdengar lirih sekaligus paksaan, Phantom takut Andrea terkena cambukan lagi, cukup dia saja yang terluka.

"cepat pergi!" terlambat...,

Masuklah namja tua yang masuk sambil membawa cambukkan sambil menyeringai menatap wajah Phantom, anaenya. Phantom menatap datar wajah didepannya, Andrea menyadari dia pun menenggok dan melihat appanya membawa cambukkan penuh darah yang ia gunakan tadi untuk melukai tubuh Phantom. Appa mereka sudah berada didepan mata, melihat Andrea berada disini, dia menghela nafas.

"pergilah Andrea atau ahjussi akan mencambukmu juga seperti dia..." ia sudah bertekat akan melindungi Phantom

"ani, sudah cukup ahjussi memangnya apa salah Phantom!" ia merentangkan tangannya melindungi Phantom, menutup mata berusaha tidak melihat yang ada didepannya. Ia takut namun ia juga sama saja jika melihat Phantom kesakitan. Ia kalut saat ini. Terdengar suara cambukkan keras namun tak terasa ditubuhku

'CTAR'

"aaaaaakkkkkkkkhhhhhhh..."

'CTAR' 'CTAR'

"hah, hah, aaaaakkkkhhhh..."

'CTAR'

"aaarrrggggghhhh!"

"luhan, luhan kau kenapa?" Luhan membuka matanya perlahan hingga mendapati matahari yang terik dan cicitan burung burung yang ramai, yang menandakan cuaca pagi yang manis disebuah hutan bagian dalam yang agak terang karena sinar matahari

' jadi...tadi mimpi, lalu siapa mereka' batin Luhan

"gwanchanayo luhan?" Luhan hanya mengangguk dan memandang sekitar tempat ia tertidur,

"kau tadi teriak tak jelas, Luhan" ucap kai

"kita dimana Kai hyung?" Kai hanya bisa mengangkat bahu

"entahlah yang aku tahu kita berada dihutan, aku mecarimu seharian hingga putus asa lalu melihatmu bersandar dipohon ini dengan keadaan pingsan. Memangnya apa yang telah terjadi?" ucap Kai, Ia membantu Luhan berdiri dari duduknya yang menyender disebuah pohon lalu menggajaknya berjalan keluar hutan. Kai menenggok kebelakang dan melihat Luhan yang berjalan dibelakangnya dengan jalan agak terseok seok, hingga menimbulkan tanda tanya dibenak Kai

"Luhan" ucap Kai hingga Luhan menatap Kai

"waeyo Kai hyung?" tanya Luhan, Kai mendekatinya dan

"kau digigit ular, dilihat dari diameter taringnya ini ular...Sphanex(ngarang abis) ular paling berbahaya dihutan ini, jika kau tidak memberikan penawarnya dalam jangka tiga puluh menit kau akan mati karena bisa-nya mudah menggalir bersama darah, itupun memerlukan waktu selama sebulan agar sembuh" ucap Kai secara lengkap, detail dan terasa...mengerikan dalam batin Luhan sendiri ia merasa tak apa apa dengan dirinya lalu apa Kai yakin itu gigitan ular ganas. Entahlah.

"jadi siapa yang bisa menolongmu dengan secepat ini Luhan?" Kai bertanya pada Luhan dengan tatapan tanda tanya

"bagaimana ciri ciri orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu?" Kai menatap Luhan penasaran sambil memeriksa kakinya yang digigit ular tadi.

"aku tak terlalu ingat hanya saja, dia lucifer dengan sayap hitam dan-" belum selesai Luhan berbicara, kai sudah bertanya kembali

"tunggu! apa kau yakin?" tanya Kai yang sepertinya ragu dengan perkataan Luhan

"maksud hyung?" Luhan hanya menggerutkan keningnya

"apa kau yakin dia bersayap hitam, didunia ini tidak ada lucifer bersayap hitam kecuali 'dia'..." ucap Kai, terlihat keraguan dengan kata 'dia' memangnya siapa 'dia'itu.

" 'dia' ?" ucap Luhan sambil menggulang kata 'dia' yang diucapkan Kai

"Phantom..." Luhan memandang Kai, apa dia tahu tentang namja bernama Phatom itu, ia sendiri bermimpi melihat namja bernama Phantom yang sama seperti ditaman bersama dengan Appa dan terakhir dimimpinya barusan

"siapa itu Phantom?" Luhan memandang Kai yang terlihat menundukkan kepalanya namun terlihat mimik wajahnya yang terlihat sedih, memangnya siapa itu Phantom lalu siapa Andrea, akhir akhir ini ia sering bermimpi tentang mereka

"dia adalah...dongsaengku, tapi... ini tidak mungkin" ucap Kai dengan tatapan yang entahlah tidak bisa dibaca

"wae hyung?" tanya Luhan pada Kai yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri

"ayo kita bicarakan dengan appa!" kami segera kembali kekerajaan dan mencari namja yang kami panggil 'appa' diseluruh kerajaan, kami mencarinya diseluruh bagian kerajaan hingga menemukannya disebuah ruangan yang belum pernah kulihat isinya karna selalu ditutup rapat dengan berbagai pengaman. Appa sendiri sedang duduk diatas kasur dan menatap jendela dikamar tersebut hingga dia mulai menyadari keberadaan kami didepan pintu menoleh dan memandang kami heran

"ada apa, Kai?" tanyanya sambil menggerutkan dahi, Kai mendekati appa dengan nafas terengah engah karena penerbangannya yang terburu buru

"appa, Luhan bilang ia melihat...Phantom " ucap Kai pada appa namun tak membuat raut kekagetan dalam wajahnya, ia mendekati Kai dan mengelus suraiaan rambut kai dengan halus begitu pula pada Luhan

"aku sudah tau dari mimpi, dia memasuki mimpiku dan mengatakan ingin menebus kesalahannya pada Phantom sekarang carilah Phantom dan bawa dia kemari sebelum bulan purnama yang akan terjadi tujuh malam lagi" ucap appa meninggalkan Kai yang berada didalam kamar itu dan menarik tangan Luhan yang saat itu tak mengerti apa apa. Luhan ditarik appanya menuju sebuah kamar dilantai paling atas kerajaan, sebuah kamar yang masih terawat walaupun berada paling atas. Appa terlihat mengambil sebuah buku tua yang berada disebuah rak buku besar didalam tempat tersebut dan duduk diatas kursi sedangkan aku hanya menginggat kamar ini, seperti pernah melihatnya.

"Luhan" panggil appa pada Luhan

"apa yang kau ketahui tentang dirimu?" tanya appa pada Luhan

"aku hanya penduduk desa kecil lalu-" perkataan Luhan terputus karena appa

"maafkan appa, tapi ada yang harus kita luruskan" ucap appa pada Luhan yang menatapnya binggung

"appa akan menceritakan sebuah cerita, kau harus mendengarkan"

"dahulu kalau kerajaan Lucifer sangat tentram berkat rajanya yang adil dan ramah, sang raja memiliki seorang anak bernama Hans dan calon anak yang akan diberi nama Phantom yang berada dikandungan istrinya, sedangkan adik raja saat itu juga memiliki calon anak yang diberi nama Andrea. Saat itu kerajaan sedang berperang dengan kegelapan yang saat itu menguasai keadaan kerajaan namun mereka kembali dengan kemenangan tanpa tahu kalau diantara mereka kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi dalam diri sang raja. Tepat saat raja kembali sang ratu akan melahirkan bersamaan dengan adik iparnya, hingga lahirlah anak Lucifer hitam yang menandakan kekuatan hebat dan kebaikan dan lahirlah juga anak manusia yang membuat pangeran kedua agak resah dengan lahirnya anak manusia ini namun setelah menemui penasihat kerajaan dan berbicara dengannya akhirnya ia mengerti yang menyayangi sang putra manusianya itu, namun tepat saat melahirkan Phantom sang ratu meninggal dunia. Sang raja geram dan benci pada Phantom karna Phantom membuat istrinya meninggal dunia, hingga sebagai pelampiasan ia menyakiti Phantom. hingga mereka dewasa Phantom akhirnya menjadi pribadi yang pasif dan ingin membalas dendam pada orang yang selama ini menyiksanya berbeda dengan Phantom, Andrea yang dewasa mulai menyukai Phantom namun ia merasa sampai kapanpun Phantom tak akan membalas perasaannya karena didalam dirinya hanya balas dendam. Hans yang saat itu merasa heran dengan sifat appanya pada Phantom akhirnya menyuruh Phantom untuk berlindung dihutan dan mencari Aragon, pangeran kerajaan naga api yang terkenal bisa menggunakan sihir ia pun berguru pada Aragon atas suruhan Hans. Kerajaan kembali mendapat perang melawan kegelapan, namun anehnya sang raja memihak kegelapan hingga Hans mencari dongsaengnya untuk membantu kerajaan beserta Aragon untuk membantunya. Perang yang diwakili raja dipihak kegelapan dan dongsaengnya dipihak kerajaan berlangsung seri hingga Phantom tertembak peluru dijantungnya, Andrea yang tidak terima pun menusuk jantung sang raja dengan pedang yang dipegang Phantom pada saat saat terakhir sang raja mengucapkan terima kasih telah membunuh kegelapan yang ternyata mencintai istrinya hingga melukai Phantom dan meminta maaf pada Phantom, maaf pada dirinya yang tidak bisa menguasai tubuhnya sendiri sehingga melukai diri anaenya sendiri tak lupa berterima kasih pada Andrea. Andrea sendiri pun tak bisa membendung kesedihan atas kematian Phantom, akhirnya ia bunuh diri dihutan itu sembari mencium Phantom dan meregang nyawa diatas tubuh Phantom. seluruh orang yang berada disana terkena kutukan abadi yang tak bisa bertambah umur, mereka harus menunggu Andrea dan Phantom lahir kembali dan membuat Andrea jatuh kedalam cerita yang bahagia bersama Phantom. selesai"

"jadi, intinya kau adalah Andrea, pemeran utama dalam kisah ini dan sudah saatnya kau mencari Phantom demi semuanya" ucap appa pada Luhan yang sibuk dengan pemikiran kisah tadi.

"dan maafkan aku jika aku menganggu desamu, ini demi pesan dari hyungku, raja kerajaan Lucifer" lirih appa sambil mendekati Luhan

"tapi apa buktinya kalau aku memang Andrea?" tanya Luhan dengan lirih

"tanda sayap hitam dihatimu, didalam jiwamu yang hanya kami yang terkena kutukan yang bisa melihatnya" terang appa

"jadi..."

"ne,...kami bertiga terkena kutukan tersebut dan senang bertemu denganmu anaeku" ucap appa sambil memeluk Luhan sambil meneteskan air mata begitu pula dengan Luhan.

"appa..."panggil Luhan,

"aku ingin ummaku, tolong jemput dia" mohon Luhan pada appanya, ia mengangguk

"kau bisa bersama ummamu setelah kau kembali membawa Phantom kekerajaan" Luhan mengangguk

"namun kau harus ingat Luhan, nantinya kau tak boleh jatuh cinta pada orang lain selain Phantom"

"tidurlah, besok akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang" Luhan menuruti ucapan appanya dan pergi menuju kamarnya dan tertidur dengan nyenyak menunggu matahari terbit dan membangunkan tubuhnya dan menghadapi hari kedepan

* * *

Seharian ini kami bertiga berada dihutan yang sama saat aku pingsan tadi. Aku, Kai dan lucifer bermata panda dengan sayap berwarna putih yang imut bernama Tao. hutan gelap yang menggerikan membuat aku dan Tao merinding, namun ini demi mencari Phantom. Kai sebagai pemandu tentunya berada didepan kami, aku tak menyangka kalau harus pergi ketempat yang menyeramkan seperti ini. Menyebalkan.

"Tao..." panggilku, ia menatapku

"Phantom itu seperti apa sih,?" ia menggedipkan matanya sambil menatapku heran

"aku tak tau Phantom, memangnya apa yang ia jelaskan padamu, Luhan?" aku menggerutkan dahi, Aku? Andrea

"kata appa aku adalah Andrea, namun bagaimana kau bisa menyebutku Andrea memangnya kau ikut pertempuran itu, Tao?" kini ia yang terlihat menggerutkan dahinya

"hei hei hei pertempuran itu sudah terjadi satu abad yang lalu tentu saja aku tak ikut namun yang kutahu dari kakek dari kakekku Andrea berupa namja manis" terang Tao

"memangnya tidak ada yang namanya lucifer dengan sayap hitam?" ia hanya menggeleng, aku melihat tingkahnya seperti anak kecil yang berumur lima tahun dia sangat imut dengan mata pandanya walaupun wajahnya tidak sesuai dengan sifatnya

"memangnya orang tua itu tak memberitahumu tentang phantom juga?" oh...aku mengerti, yang kau maksud orang tua itu orang yang aku panggil 'appa', kau itu menghina appaku

"yak! Noona panda, berhentilah berbicara!" kini hyung didepanku yang mulai melerai kami, namun aura setan terasa disampingku hingga mengharuskan aku menatap namja disampingku yang mengeluarkan aura aura hitam yang membuatku merinding oh...Tao, jangan mulai

"berhenti memanggilku noona aku ini namja!" Tao berlari kearah Kai dan terjadilah perkelahian sengit antara Tao dan Kai, oh...ayolah mereka bukan anak kecil yang maish bertengkar dengan masalah sepele seperti ini.

"kau itu terlihat seperti yeoja dari pada namja, noona panda"

"jangan mulai hyung!" berusaha melerai kedua orang yang memiliki tenaga ekstra, bayangkan sedari tadi mereka sudah memulai perkelahian sebanyak lima kali dan dengan ini mereka masih saja punya tenaga untuk bertengkar seperti anak kecil, oh...ayolah

"berhenti memanggilku noona, kkamjong!"

"jangan kau ladeni dia Tao!"

"menyenangkan ya..." kami segera medonggak kearah sumber suara itu, terlihat namja bersurai pirang agak panjang dengan dagu yang lancip beserta mata yang tajam bagai elang namun tanpa sayap, dia sedang duduk santai diatas dahan pohon yang paling tinggi dengan memakai pakaian sederhana yaitu kaus V neck putih dan celana jeans hitam dengan ikat pinggang perak yang melingkar dipinggangnya,apa dia manusia kalau iya sedang apa disini

"siapa kau?" tanyaku menatap namja itu

"aku bukan siapa siapa hanya bersenang senang, kalian sedang mencari apa dihutan yang menyeramkan ini?" tanya namja itu dengan raut wajah yang tenang namun terdengar baritonnya yang berat

"kami mencari seseorang" ucapku pada namja diatas pohon itu

"well, siapa namja yang beruntung itu?" namja itu terlihat tertarik dengan ucapanku

"entah kami juga tidak tau yang pasti-" belum selesai aku melanjutkan ucapanku ia langsung turun dari pohon yang tinggi itu tanpa bantuan hingga menyentuh tanah dengan kakinya tanpa terluka lalu berdiri didepanku hingga terlihat dengan jelas tingginya yang sangat melebihku. Ia menatap namja panda yang berada disebelah kananku, ia melangkah kearah Tao dan menarik dagunya, hingga mereka bertatap wajah. Namja itu terus mendekat kearah wajah Tao dengan tatapannya tajam dan melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Tao secara kasar lalu menyeringai.

"aku tahu kalian mencari 'dia' bukan?" ucap namja tinggi itu, Luhan menggerutkan dahi dengan pernyataan dari namja yang baru saja mereka temui.

"kau mencari lucifer dengan sayap hitam bukan, berarti kalian mencari Phantom, dongsaeng dari pangeran kerajaan lucifer betul kan Hans" Kai menatap namja itu dengan heran, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menyeringai dan tertawa keras hingga menimbulkan keheninggan sementara yang diselinggi tawaan yang tak kalah keras dari Kai, Luhan dan Tao hanya diam tak menggerti.

"senang bertemu denganmu pangeran kerajaan naga api, Aragon" ucap Kai sakratis sambil meninju kecil bahu namja yang bernama Aragon namun Aragon hanya memutar bola matanya

"yeah, namun sayangnya aku tak senang bertemu denganmu" jawab Aragon sakratis,

"dan berhenti memanggilku Aragon, mulai sekarang panggil aku Kris" kini Kris mulai mendekati Tao hingga menatapnya dalam dan melumat bibir peach Tao sedangkan Tao hanya bisa shock dengan namja didepannya dan mendorong tubuh Kris namun Kris menyadari dan memeluk erat pinggang Tao, dengan tenaga sisa yang dimilikinya Tao mendorong tubuh kris hingga sebuah lengan yang berada dipinggangnya terlepas beserta pemiliknya tidak lupa Tao

PLAKKK, menampar pipi kanan Kris dengan manis

"kau! Bajingan mesum menyebalkan!" kutuk Tao menggunakan telujuknya tepat didepan wajah Kris dengan wajah memerah diseluruh wajahnya sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya menyeringai

"lalu apa peduliku?" tantang Kris dengan tenang, namun pertengkaran ronde baru antara Kris dan Tao harus dihentikan terlebih dahulu. Kai segera menarik tangan Kris dan menyuruhnya memberi tahu tempat tinggalnya dikarenakan matahari sudah tenggelam dan gelap serta hewan malam sudah mulai aktif mencari makanan. Setelah berjalan jauh akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah gua gelap dan terdapat banyak kelelawar

"hei, kau yakin ini rumahmu?" tanya Kai sakratis

"aku ini lebih handal dalam mencari tempat persembunyian, Hans" ucap Kris yang masih berjalan didalam gua beserta Kai, Tao dan Luhan. Hingga akhirnya diujung gua terdapat pintu kayu dengan gantungan bulat, Kris mendorong gantungan itu sehingga terlihatlah rumah yang tak kalah besar dengan istana begitu pula dengan taman yang sepertinya lebih luas dari pada kerajaan.

"selamat datang rumah tersembunyi miliku" ucap Kris pada pengunjung pertama segera memandu mereka menuju rumahnya yang dominan berwarna putih gading, dibagian dalam rumah itu pun masih dominan berwarna putih namun juga terdapat sentuhan berwarna hitam dengan barang barang mewah

"Kris!" panggil Luhan pada Kris yang sedang duduk nyaman diatas sofa putih besama Kai ditengan dan Tao diujung sedangkan ia hanya berdiri karena tak ada lahan untuknya duduk, Kris... anda bukan ruan rumah yang baik. Kris yang merasa dipanggil pun menenggok Luhan

"apa tempat ini dibuat oleh sihirmu?" tanya Luhan, Kris pun hanya bisa mengangguk seadannya

"semua yang ada disini dibuat oelh sihirku kecuali-" belum sempat Kris melanjutkan ucapannya seorang namja bermata sebening krystal, berwajah manis dengan bibir sensual datang dengan apron berwarna kuning serta spatula bertengger ditangan kanannya siap untuk memukul namja bernama Kris

"YAKK! Kau pergi kemana saja tadi?" tanya namja itu pada Kris yang tenang tenang saja duduk, sedangkan namja didepannya hanya bisa memberikan deathglare tanpa melihat kedua tamu yang sedang duduk dan seseorang yang masih bediri menunggu jatah lahan tempat duduk sedang memandanginya heran

"tenanglah kyungsoo aku hanya jalan jalan, cepat buat minuman dan siapkan kamar" suruh Kris pada namja bernama Kyungsoo yang sedaritadi menatapnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam saat menyadari Kris membawa tamu istimewa.

"m-mian semuanya, aku tak sadar ada tamu tunggulah sebentar aku buatkan minum" Kyungsoo langsung lari terbirit birit tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang tamu, Kris menghela nafas berat dan kembali secara kilat membawa minuman untuk para tamu

"dia manusia?" tanya Kai tak berkedip memandangi Kyungsoo sedari tadi

"well, kau menyukainya Hans menurutku kau tak cocok dengannya lihatlah dirimu kau sudah berumur satu abad" ucap Kris sakratis sedangkan Kai hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya

"berisik" bantah Kai

"hei Kris!" panggil Kyungsoo yang beridiri didepannya sambil melipat tangannya didada, Kris memandangnya

"kau itu tuan rumah yang buruk, berdiri dan biarkan noona ini duduk!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyeret tubuh Kris sedangkan luhan yang merasa dikatai 'noona' hanya bisa duduk diantara Tao dan Kai dalam keadaan pundung

"yang sabar ne" ucap namja panda yang melihat kepundungan namja disampingnya sambil mengelus surai Luhan

"hei Kyungsoo, kau menyakiti hati namja ini" ucap Kris yang baru saja datang membawa setoples snack atas suruhan Kyungsoo dalam hatinya Kris masih bertanya tanya 'yang sebenarnya majikan dia atau aku', namun apa boleh buat dan melihat keadaan Luhan yang sedang ditenangkan Tao

"hei luhan, jangan diambil hati ucapan Kyungsoo" ucap Kris yang merasa Kasihan pada hati Luhan yang terluka, 'Kyungsoo ini gara gara kau!'.

"hei Kris, kau tau dari mana kalau kami mencari Phantom?" tanya Kai pada Kris yang sepertinya menunggu seseorang didepan pintu, hingga pintu terbuka hingga keluarlah Phantom yang mereka cari selama ini.

"kau sudah pulang Sehun" Kai, Luhan dan Tao memandang namja yang disebut Sehun, terlihatlah namja biasa bersurai pirang yang sama dengan Kris mata hitam yang dapat membuatmu terhipnotis dengan tatapannya dan memakai kaus Vneck hitam dengan celana putih casual sambil membawa sekeranjang penuh apel merah dan tanpa terduga sayap hitam khasnya membentang anggun dengan beberapa helainya jatuh indah

"KKKYYYAAAAA! Tuan muda sudah datang, senang bertemu dengan anda" Kyungsoo langsung menemui namja itu dan memeluknya erat, namja itu tersenyum kecil dan memberikan sekeranjang apel itu pada kyungsoo

"ne, aku pulang"

* * *

AND

OR

TBC

I DON'T KNOW

**Note from Hanna: Hai! Maafkan aku untuk keterlamabatannya! Dan maafkan aku juga jika tak sesuai dengan kemauan kalian, udah minta pencerahan tapi gak dapat dan jadilah alur yang abal – abal. Jika diantara kalian mengatakan kalau alurnya kecepetan itu SANGAT BENAR**

**Aku tunggu revienya dari kalian**

**Ide cerita itu langsung dari otakku lho...,**

**Info! Lucifer : adalah nama yang sering kali diberikan kepada iblis/ lucifer yang berarti 'cahaya' dan 'pembawa' sebuah nama untuk bintang fajar**

**Maafkan aku juga yang gak sempat bicara thaks buat kalian semua yang mereview,**

**Sebagai gantinya ini dia balas dariku, maaf bukan bentuk PM**

Tiikaaa o hehehe...maaf deh kalau ada ularnya. Saya sudah menepati janji yang meminta HunHan,

.79 o ya...lah pukoknya HunHan paling mendominasi, Author Cewek kok pay pay juga deh

0312luLuEXOtics o betul Sehun adalah phantom, tebakan anda benar

Myjongie o gomawo, kalau gitu aku tunggu reviewnya lho...

Ryu Chanhyun o tenang aja kok, sekarang pairingnya HunHan

o bisa dibilang reingkarnasi lah...

.5 o thanks,

CrayonThat XX o hehehe...

Dinodeer o keterangan lebih jelas ada dichapter ini,

Ohristi95 o # kibar foto kissing HunHan for HunHan shipper

Smirkyu o tenang aja, sudah saya buat HunHan kok

Ryu o ya...anggap aja lucifer itu mirip malaikat yang turun dari surga

Rinie hun o hehehe...kalau ngejar badak gak nyambung dong, kalau soal itu silahkan anda baca dulu deh

I am me o udah update kok!

Hunhanaaa o HunHan kok!

ANEmonE o ok!

Yeonri137Joy o tenang aja HunHan kok!

Jenn2797 o udah lanjut kok!

Sari2min o sama saya juga binggung #plakkk

Maafkan aku jika jawaban saya kurang memenuhi,


	4. Chapter 4: Meet Again, Aragon

"hei Kris, kau tau dari mana kalau kami mencari Phantom?" tanya Kai pada Kris yang sepertinya menunggu seseorang didepan pintu, hingga pintu terbuka hingga keluarlah Phantom yang mereka cari selama ini.

"kau sudah pulang Sehun" Kai, Luhan dan Tao memandang Namja yang disebut Sehun, terlihatlah Namja biasa bersurai pirang yang sama dengan Kris mata hitam yang dapat membuatmu terhipnotis dengan tatapannya dan memakai kaus Vneck hitam dengan celana putih casual sambil membawa sekeranjang penuh apel merah dan tanpa terduga sayap hitam khasnya membentang anggun dengan beberapa helainya jatuh indah

"KKKYYYAAAAA! Tuan muda sudah datang, senang bertemu dengan anda" Kyungsoo langsung menemui Namja itu dan memeluknya erat, Namja itu tersenyum kecil dan memberikan sekeranjang apel itu pada kyungsoo

"ne, aku pulang"

* * *

**Author: HannaNick**

**Title: I'm wife Of Lucifer Chapter 4**

**Main cast:**

** ~ Sehun as Phantom ( putra kedua dari raja dan ratu Lucifer, menurut para tetua yang menjadi penasihat kerajaan saat itu kelahiran Phantom membawa dua dunia secara bersamaan dengan seimbang seperti Yin dan Yang)**

** ~ Luhan as Andrea (putra pertama adik dari raja, diramalkan akan menjadi timbangan keseimbangan untuk Phantom disuatu abad yang berantakan)**

** ~ Kai as Hans (putra pertama dari raja, hyung dari Phantom. hidup selama berabad abad namun tak tua, kecepatan adalah keahliannya dan seorang kunci ingatan Phantom saat masih berada dikerajaan)**

** ~ Kris as Aragon (putra kerajaan Naga Api, kerajaan naga api dan kerajaan lucifer menjalin kerjasama yang kuat namun saat sang raja memihak sang kegelapan semuanya berubah akhirnya Aragon pergi meninggalkan kerajaan dan mencari keberadaan Phantom)**

** ~ Tao (cucu dari prajurit yang melawan kegelapan dan tewas. Tao yang yatim-piatu selama ini diasuh oleh sang kakek kini dibesarkan di Kerajaan, dia tak terkena kutukan seumur hidup)**

** ~ Kyungsoo (manusia yang tak sengaja kris temukan setelah menemukan keluarga Kyungsoo dibantai oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenal, lalu Kris mulai membawa Kyungsoo kedunia makhluk gelap tepatnya disebuah hutan perbatasan antara Kerajaan Lucifer dan Kerajaan Naga Api)**

** ~ Chen (tambahan)**

** ~ EXO's Member**

**Warning:YAOI, TYPO(S), OOC, CERITA GAJE**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, dan silahkan anda tentukan sendiri**

**Disclaimer: This is EXO couple, and this is fav. Author**

**Milik SM, Family and EXO**

**Summary: luhan, Kai dan Tao mencari dimana keberadaan Sehun dan tanpa sengaja bertemu namja tinggi menjulang yang bernama Kris yang ternyata pangeran kerajaan Naga Api dan juga teman Kai sewaktu mereka berlima masih bermain bersama...tunggu, kan ada Kris, Kai, Sehun, Luhan dan ...**

**Ternyata selama ini Kris-lah yang menjaga Sehun dan menyembunyikannya di Kediamannya**

**Maaf buat Updatenya yang lama hehehe,,,, peace bro, Now! It's my fanfiction...**

* * *

**If you don't like please don't bash**

Happy reading

Щ (^ ᴥ ^) Щ

"kenapa baru pulang, apa saja yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kris yang masih bersandar tubuh didinding depat pintu gerbang rumahnya sambil menatap Namja didepannya beberapa meter yang ia panggil Sehun, menatap Lucifer bersayap hitam elegan yang sedari tadi menatap semu

"maaf, aku hanya berjalan jalan disekira hutan dan menemukan ini" ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan sekeranjang apel yang sedari tadi ia bawa, Kris mengerti dan menghela nafas tenang

"yasudah, sana kembali kekamarmu" Kris meninggalkan Namja bernama Sehun tersebut dan naik keatas tangga dan masuk kekamarnya bersamaan itu Sehun juga naik keatas, sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah kembali kedapur untuk mencuci apel yang dibawa oleh Sehun dan para tamu, anda sebaiknya berkepala dingin saja menghadapi **TUAN RUMAH YANG TIDAK PROFESIONAL** ok,

"lalu? Kita ngapain dong?" Tao mulai angkat bicara setelah keheninggan terjadi dengan wajah yang mesem mesem kesal dengan pemilik rumah (kesal apa kesel?), Kris membuka pintu dan turun hingga sampai ditempat Kai, Luhan dan Tao kembali sambil membawa beberapa setel pakaian yang terlihat mewah dengan aksen emas kerajaan

"mari kita buat pembagian kamar, disini ada empat buah kamar dirumah ini, pertama kamarku, kedua kamar Sehun dan Ketiga kamar Kyungsoo dan keempat kamar milik Chanyeol jadi kalian pilih yang mana?"

"siapa Chanyeol?" mendengar ucapan Kai, Kris hanya bisa menghela nafas

"oh ayolah Hans masa' kau tak tau, Chanyeol si pembuat masalah kau ingat?" Kai menggeleng dan kris memijat pelipisnya

"Chanyeol Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang sering bermain petak umpet saat kita kecil dikerajaanmu dan berakhir dengan kebakaran, Chanyeol yang menghabiskan air didanau dengan apinya hinga membuat kerajaanku kekeringan selama beberapa bulan, Chanyeol yang membakar habis ikan yang pernah kita pancing dan Chanyeol yang bisa membuatmu bercermin digiginya. Kau ingat?" Kai yang sebelumnya berkerut kini bersenyum lebar WATADOSS XDDD

"oh... yang orangnya terlalu jujur, yang telalu watados yang terlalu tinggi yang terlalu mengherankan, makhluk luar biasa itu ya..." Kris mengangguk, Kai mengerti para tamu terdiam tak mengerti percakapan luar biasa ini

"kau kenal Chanyeol, Tao?" tanya Luhan namun hanya Tao menggeleng,

"well, kalian dikamar siapa?" tanya Kris

"aku dikamar Phantom"

"aku dikamar Kyungsoo" Kris menatap Tao dan mengucapkan beberapa kata di Bibirnya yang seperti berbisik lalu menghilang dan muncul kembali tepat didepan Tao, Kris berjalan maju sedangkan Tao sebaliknya ia terus saja berjalan mundur menghindari Kris hingga ia bersandar disebuah dinding merasa tak ada halangan Kris berjalan agak melambat

"kenapa tidak bersamaku saja sayang hm..." bisik Kris ditelinga Tao sambil meniupkan udara hingga membuat Tao tubuh menegang tubuhnya gemetaran antara geli dan takut dengan Namja mesum didepannya

"aku akan membuatmu tetap hangat sayang..., dimalam menggairahkan dan- Ouch!..." Kris yang sedaritadi mempermainkan Tao dengan melingkarkan tanganya dipinggang Tao kini merintih kesakitan terkena hantaman dari Kai, Kris melirik tajam Kai

"jangan kau ganggu dia, kau tak pantas untuk Namja berbeda umur satu abad denganmu =_=" Kris mesem mesem dan membiarkan Kai berbicara panjang lebar lalu mengucapkan kalimat secara misterius kembali lalu menghilang

* * *

Kris terlihat berada disebuah kamar yang tak kalah mewah dari dirinya, yaitu kamar Sehun. Kamar yang dilengkapi fasilitas seni yang tinggi, terlihat seorang Lucifer sedang tertidur nyenyak disebuah kasur king size yang dilengkapi renda renda emas terlihat ia bertelanjang dada tak lupa sepasang sayap berbulu hitam bertengger dipunggungnya. Kris duduk disebuah bangku yang berada disisi kasur tersebut dan menatap Namja yang sedang tidur tersebut,

"apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya?" gumamnya sendiri

"entahlah, aku juga tak tahu" ucap Namja yang berada diatas kasur empuk tersebut, ia membuka matanya dan menatap Kris datar

"sama saat kau terlahir, menggelikan" ucap Kris sembari menghela nafas, Kris menatap Sehun yang duduk dari tidurnya hingga memperlihatkan sayap yang tegap dan kokoh seperti bersiap terbang

"jangan kau sia siakan tenagamu, lukamu belum sembuh benar" ucap Kris yang dari tadi menatap luka yang hanya bisa terlihat dalam gelap

"aku mengerti itu, hanya saja ini yang belum kuperhitungkan"

"aku juga tak menyangkan secepat ini" Sehun menatap Kris sembari mengumpat, namun entah kenapa Kris bisa mendengar umpatan yang keluar dari bibir Namja tersebut dan terkikik geli

"hmm... bagaimana dengan bulan ungu itu? Kapan akan muncul?" tanya Kris dan dibalas dengan helaan nafas berat dari Sehun

"entahlah, kau tau keadaanku sekarang...terlihat menggelikan" Sehun tertawa meremehkan dirinya sendiri, Kris juga tertawa meremehkan sehun

"hahaha...benar kau bahkan seperti anak burung, hei! kau kemana...apa ingin bertemu Hans?" tanya Kris sambil menatap Sehun yang turun dari kasurnya dan memakai pakaiannya yang bagai pangeran kerajaan tak lupa sepatu bertali selutut yang biasa dipakai keluarga bangsawan, Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan kris, ia berhenti didepan pintu kamarnya lalu bersandar

"Appa..." Sehun langsung turun melalui tangga setelah mengucapkan sebuah kata dan menemui sang kakak, Hans atau sekarang dipanggil Kai

* * *

Dilain tempat disebuah kamar yang dipenuhi barang barang yang hangus terbakar, seorang Namja sedang memandang luasnya taman milik kakaknya, ia memandang pemandangan tersebut melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar. Namja tersebut terlihat menggembungkan pipinya karena merasa bosan,

"ohhh tuhan! Berikan teman untuk bisa menjadi teman dalam kesendirianku..." ok, Namja ini terdengar seperti curhat

"baik mas?" tanya saya, sang author pada si Namja didalam cerita saya dan si Namja tersebut menatap saya dan menggeleng

"daku sedang tak baik mbak, saya kesepian tak ada teman" ucap Namja tersebut dan saya hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti

"sini saya temenin deh tapi bentar aja saya mau ngetik, masih banyak nih kalau saya gak ngelanjutin ini cerita gak selesai selesai oke!?" dan Namja tersebut hanya mengangguk lalu menggeleng

"mass, mas gila nih? Kok ngangguk ngangguk trus geleng geleng sih?" tanya saya, dan dia hanya nyengir dengan wajah WATADOSS...

"ngak kok mbak, saya tadi malam abis ngedugem trus sampai sekarang masih kelanjut hehehe..." *_ *

"ohhh... tapi tadi pulang selamet?" tanya saya lagi, maklum KEPO

"selamet dong, kan saya dapat pencerahan dari Allah SWT emangnya kenapa mbak?"

"nggak, kau biasanya kalau abis ngedugem sering terjadi kecelakaan lho mass..."

"misalnya 0ᴗ0?" tanya Namja tersebut dengan wajah ingin tahu

"biasanya kan kalau habis ngedugem tuh orang jalannya kayak di Catwalk, bak model kalau jalan lurus terus jalannya trus aja kayak gak ada lubangan lalu kalau belok, beloknya tajem tuh...kebetulan kemarin saya baca dikoran ada Namja yang meninggal setelah belok tajam dengan mobil mass"

"oh gitu ya, makasih ya mbak atas tipsnya"

"gitu ya mas, yaudah deh saya balik dulu ya mass, mikummm... m (- ᴗ -) m"

"byeeee makasih ya udah ditemenin nah kembali kecerita..." ucap Namja tersebut

"ahhh...akhir akhir ini rasanya membosankan" keluhnya, akhirnya ia memilih tengkurap diatas kasurnya dan mengeluarkan PSP miliknya

CCCIITTT

SREEEETTT

BRUMMMMM~~~

GAME OVER! KACIAN DEH XDDD

"ahhhkkk...kubilang juga apa! Hari ini membosankan..." setelah ngedumel tak jelas akhirnya ia tertidur lelap dikamarnya tak lupa dengan keadaan yang sudah malam

* * *

"Kyungsoo! Aku mau makan" setelah sampai didapur, tempat suci milik Kyungsoo ia langsung duduk dan menaikkan kakinya diatas meja sedangkan Kyungsoo yang menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk markas miliknya langsung menatap garang Namja tersebut

"YAKKK! Kris bisa tidak sih sehari saja tidak membuat masalah denganku?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Namja didepannya, sedangkan Namja yang diomeli hanya duduk tenang tanpa masalah seolah tak merasa bersalah

"tenanglah kyungsoo, seperti ada kebakaran saja" ucap Kris santai tanpa memandang Kyungsoo lalu menurunkan kakinya dari atas meja dan menenggok Kyungsoo yang wajahnya saat ini seperti udang rebus

"ya! Otakku kebakaran menghadapi tingkahmu Kris" Namja yang diceramahi Kyungsoo kini menatapnya sambil berpangku tangan tak lupa wajah yang memperlihatkan smirk tersebut

"oh...terima kasih Kyungsoo atas ceramahnya besok aku akan membuatmu kebakaran lagi jadi cepat buatkan aku makan jangan lupa untuk mereka" Kyungsoo dengan wajah ditekuk mulai memasak makanan untuk Kris,

"lain kali lebih baik memenuhi ucapannya dari pada kau marah sendiri namun tak ditanggapi" lirih Kyungsoo, setelah beberapa jam berperang didalam dapur akhirnya Kyungsoo membawa masakan buatannya menuju ruang makan kediaman Kris yang dipenuhi oleh lilin berwarna merah dan penerangan yang eksekutif, dan juga disana sudah ada Kris yang wajahnya nyolot, ada Sehun dengan wajah datarnya, ada Kai yang memegang perutnya mungkin sedang ada perang disana 'KRUNYUKKKK', ada Luhan dengan wajah manisnya dan ada Tao yang kini berada dipangkuan Kris ah...Kris pasti menggunakan sihir berpindah tempat lagi

'dasar Kris, cari kesempatan tapi...tipenya Kris lucu banget' batin Kyungsoo tak sadar kalau ada seorang Namja memandanginya tanpa kedip

'ah...kemana Chanyeol?' batin Kyungsoo lagi,

"mungkin Chanyeol masih tidur, sisakan untuk dia" ucap Kris, yeah Kris yang sedang duduk nyaman diatas kursi makan dengan seseorang yang sedang duduk diatas pangkuan Kris merasa risih sedang berbicara dengan Kyungsoo dan tau apa yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo saat ini, Kyungsoo saat ini hanya bisa menghela nafas karena pikirannya diketahui oleh Kris

"duduklah Kyungsoo, Kai sedang bertempur dengan cacing diperutnya" candaan Kris membuat Kai kembali sadar dan mendeath glare Kai, Kyungsoo pun ikut bergabung dimeja makan dan berdoa yang dipimpin oleh Kris

.

.

.

"lalu aku bagaimana makannya, aku juga lapar =A=" Kris tersenyum mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Tao si Panda imutnya, akhirnya Kris menggumamkan beberapa kalimat dan berpindah ke Kursi awalnya tadi tak lupa membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Tao kini merah merekah, dan Kris sekarang menatap wajah Tao yang memerah dan tersenyum tipis lalu memakan makan malamnya.

Tak beberapa lama, percakapan dimulai well...sebenarnya buka percakapan tapi ancaman

"Kris! Sudah kubilang jangan menambah masalah dirumah ini lagi" ucap Kyungsoo yang memerah menahan amarah

"memangnya apa yang aku perbuat Kyungsoo" tanya Kris tenang seolah tak terjadi apa apa well, sebenarya sih...

"KENAPAAAA KKKAU MENGAJAKKKK SELURUHHHH PELIHARAANMU KRISSSSSS!" ucapan Kyungsoo menggema diseluruh wilayak Jakarta dan sekitarnya sehingga membuat seluruh penghuni dirumah tersebut pingsan tergeletak masih bernyawa namun tak sadar apalagi pelihraan Kris yang bahkan tak dapat dihitung dengan jari kecuali Kris yang untungnya masih sempat menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuat sekat membram tak terlihat didtelinganya sehingga suara yang menggema bagai KILAT CTARRR hingga tak terdengar dan juga jangan lupakan Tao yang juga terlindungi oleh sihir Kris, kenapa Tao silahkan tanyakan pada Kris...

.

"bagaimana makananya Tao?" Tao menatap Kris dan mengangguk

"makanan buatan kyungsoo adalah yang paling enak, top deh"

* * *

Setelah selesai makan para menghuni pergi menuju ruang tamu untuk sekedar menunggu makanan yang masuk tadi menuju lambung yah... ada Namja pirang yang sedang membaca buku, ada Lucifer Panda yang sedang memandangi Namja yang sedang membaca buku ada juga Lucifer yang menatap Namja yang memiliki mata sebening Kristal lalu Namja manis sedang memandangi Lucifer yang sedang mengucapkan kalimat kalimat asing tidak mengerti seperti ucapan 'mbah dukun baca mantra'

"apa ada yang aneh, Tao?" suara tegas menggema diruangan yang sepi tersebut, Tao yang merasa dipanggil mencari arah suara tersebut dan suara tersebut

"apa ada yang aneh denganku Tao kenapa dari tadi kau terus menatapku?" Kris mengulang ucapannya pada Tao dan membuat Tao diam diam bersemu merah

'dari mana dia tahu kalau aku menatapnya padahal dia sedari tadi terus membaca buku itu ughhh...Namja itu pasti geer saat ini' batin Tao dan membuat kris tertawa dalam hati

"berhentilah menghafal kata itu Sehun, telingaku sakit mendengarnya" ucap Kris pada Sehun, Namja yang sedari tadi mengucapkan kata kata melalui bibirnya secara berbisik dan Sehun menghela nafas mendengar komentar Kris dan berniat kekamarnya yang berada paling ujung dekat kamar Chanyeol ngomong ngomong Chanyeol kok belum keluar

"Kris, bagaimana Sehun ada disini bersamamu?" tanya Kai disela sela aktifitasnya menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk santai diatas sofa sambil membaca majalah, ucapan kai mengundang yang lainnya kecuali Sehun untuk mendengarnya

"well, sebenarnya aku hanya mengikuti peta itu saja" ucap Kris dan membuat guratan guratan diantara alis Kai sedangkan yang lainnya mulai bingung kembali dengan percakapan mereka berdua, Sehun yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mulai keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan pergi kesuatu tempat yang sepi yang luas dipenuhi rumput hijau disana ia terlentang menyesuaikan dengan sayapnya dan menikmati malam yang sejuk menghindari masa lalunya yang terbuka dan masa sekarangnya yang tidak bisa ia ingat. Tak lama suara langkahan kaki terdengar ke telinga Sehun dan membuatnya menatap pemilik langkah itu terlihat Luhan menatap ragu ragu Sehun yang menatapnya tajam

"eummm...annu...bisa kita bicara" Luhan merasa ragu bertanya dengan Lucifer ini namun ada sebuah pertanyaan yang mengganjal dihatinya yang belum terjawab sampai saat ini

"apa dengan begitu kau bisa pergi," suara tegas dan kaku itu seakan menyuruhnya untuk mengucapkan apa yang mengganjal dihatinya, berusaha menatap Sehun dan memulai pembicaraan

"annu...Sehun, aku ingin bertanya apa kau Phantom yang 'mereka' maksudku Kai dan Tao cari?" tanya Luhan dan Sehun hanya berdehem pertanda memang benar dia adalah Phantom

"lalu...a-apa be-benar a-aku A-Andrea?" Sehun membelalakkan mata dan menatap Luhan tajam seolah mengimitidasi diri Luhan, merasa ditatap luhan merasa gugup

"entahlah," ucap Sehun dan helaan nafas berat dari luhan

"ah..terima kasih yang waktu itu, tanpa Kau mungkin aku akan mati" Luhan seakan ingin bersembunyi disuatu tempat, teringat dengan ciuman pertamanya oleh Namja dengan gaya Pangeran abad pertengahan ciuman panasnya...

"hmm..."

"baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi, jaga dirimu baik baik Sehun" Luhan segera pergi setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata setelah berhenti ditengah jalan dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya

**"sepertinya berteman dengan Aragon membuatmu agak ramah Phantom-ie" **Sehun seakan Shock dengan ucapan yang pernah seseorang didalam ingatanya yang kacau ucapkan saat...saat...argh...Sehun menatap tajam Luhan yang telah pergi entah kemana, berusaha memikirkan kalimat tersebut

"AARRGGGHHHHHH! Apa yang harus aku lakukan" teriaknya pada diri sendiri, ingatan... ingatan yang terlupakan

* * *

Pagi cerah menyinari sebuah kamar yang gelap hingga membuat si pemilik kamar terbangun dan merentangkan tanganya sambil mengumpulkan nyawanya yang lepas entah kemana, rambutnya yang pirang acak acakan dan pipinya yang kering setelah membuat pulau menbuatnya segera kekamar mandi dan bergelung dengan air beserta sabun dan shampoo. Setelah selesai ia segera menatap kaca dan membenahi dirinya dan pergi dari kamarnya yang membosankan

"masalah...I'M COMINGGGGGG!" suara menggelegar itu membuat seluruh penghuni rumah terbangun tak Kyungsoo, tak Kai, tak Luhan, dan Sehun semuanya langsung terbangun kaget seperti terjadi kebakaran luhan yang berada dikamar Sehun sedangkan pemiliknya berada di Taman setelah tertidur di Alam bebas, Luhan segera turun melalui tangga dan menatap Namja yang sedang lahapnya makan ditemani Kyungsoo, Luhan hanya menatap Namja itu secara jeli Kyungsoo yang menjadari adanya Luhan menyuruhnya kemari dan duduk untuk sarapan. Namja yang tadi diperhatikan kini menatap Luhan dan terihatlah Namja murah senyum menyodorkan tanyanya dan Luhan bersalaman dengannya

"hai~~ perkenalkan aku Chanyeol, lengkapnya Park Chanyeol dulunya Xean pas dikerajaan. Panggilnyanya Yeol, Cheol, kalau di Jawa panggilnya Gatot kalau di Papua panggilanya Beta, kalau di China panggilanya Chao Yaou, kalau di Inggris panggilnya Thomas Smith Peter Dokter randes Chanyeol. aku suka makan daging dan doyan makan, suka ngobrol aku orangnya asik kok... sama siapa aja mau berteman Yeol kan anak baik suka menolong rajin menabung dan gemar menyontek 0.o (maafkan aku soal ini -(-/\-) ) aku dongsaengnya Kris ^W^"

"MWOOOO!?" Luhan Shock, pribadinya jauh sama Kris, JAUH BANGET! Kalau Chanyeol di Indonesia, kris ada di Eropa, jaraknya Jauh. Luhan sangat Shock, super shock, tolong diriku...

.

.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan kamar lainnya, kamar Kris yang paling gelap, paling nyaman dan paling tentram. Kris masih tertidur pulas dalam keadaan Topless telanjang dada ia tengah memeluk possesif Namja bersayap yang berada dipelukkanya. Bergelung dengan ranjang terlalu lama membuat Tao akhirnya terbangun dan menatap lengan kokoh yang berada diperutnya, meneggok keatas ada sebuah wajah tampan seorang pangeran sedang tertidur namun setelah nyawanya terkumpul

"KKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAA! NAMJA MESUM! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU!" Kris hanya tersenyum geli sambil memejamkan mata dan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat untuk menghindari lemparan bantal maupun guling dari Tao hingga terlihat dipolok sisi kamar. Kris menatap Tao yang wajahnya memerah antara kesal dan malu

"KAUUUU! NAMJA TENGIKK! MESUM, BAJINGAN, JELEK, BODOH, dan-"

"terima kasih atas pujiannya, manis"

"AAHHHHHH! BISA GILA AKU DENGANMU!"

"aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu, manis"

"DASAR NAMJA GILA!"

"dasar Noona Panda"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU NOONAAAAAAA"

"lagipula kenapa aku ada disini!"

"kau tak ingat ucapan kita dimeja makan?"

** "lalu aku bagaimana makannya, aku juga lapar =A=" Kris tersenyum mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Tao si Panda imutnya, akhirnya Kris menggumamkan beberapa kalimat dan berpindah ke Kursi awalnya tadi tak lupa membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Tao kini merah merekah, dan Kris sekarang menatap wajah Tao yang memerah dan tersenyum tipis lalu memakan makan malamnya.**

'aku tunggu kau menghangatkan tubuhku dikamarku, bye sayang'

"setelah itu aku langsung mengambilmu di ruang tamu yang tak segaja tertidur" ucap Kris sambil mengambil kemeja di lemari dan mendekat kearah Tao yang terduduk diujung termpat tidur, mendekatkan wajahnya dan memperlihatkan senyumnya yang dibuat buat

"gomawo atas ciuman menggairahkanmu tadi, wow...aku tak menyangka kau sangat hebat" Tao merona hebat saat melihat dada bidang yang saat tidu itu mendekapnya erat tak lupa wajah pemiliknya itu, setelahnya kris langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan mengkancingkan kemejanya yang belum sempai ia lakukan saat menggoda Tao walau ucapannya itu khayal khayalan Kris saja

* * *

"kalian sudah bangun?" tanya Kris sesampainya dimeja makan untuk sarapan, Kai yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus sembari memainkan sendok dan garpu tak lupa memandangi kyungsoo yang juga mendengus mendengar penuturan Kris

"ayolah cepat Kris, aku lapar!" kris langsung menduduki kursi dan mengucapkan kembali kalimat dibibirnya hingga terlihatlah Tao diatas kursi, ia terlihat kebingunggan namun Kyungsoo yang kursinya dekat dengan Tao menjelaskan keberadaanya yang tiba tiba berada disini. Keadaan ruang makan sunyi senyap yang terdengar hanya bunyi sendok dan garpu yang berdenting dan wajah Tao yang memerah tak jelas

"HHHHYYYYUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNGGGGG GGG! MIAAAAANNN AKU JANJI TIDAK AKAN PERGI JAUH LAGIIIII" seorang Namja dari ruang tamu masuk menuju ruang makan yang sedang khidmat, Kris menaikkan tangannya lalu kembali mengucapkan sesuatu

BRAKKK

Sebuah batu api terlempar kearah Chanyeol, untungnya tidak mengenai Namja periang itu kalau itu terjadi Kris tidak akan memiliki dongsaeng lagi

"berisik, kau tau kalau aku sedang sarapan CHANYEOL" Chanyeol mengangguk

"lalu kenapa seharian kau tidak makan CHANYEOL!" Chanyeol mulai takut dengan hawa hawa yang berada disekitarnya, seolah hawa hawa tersebut ingin memotong tubuhnya hingga kecil tak terhitung

"a-anu hyung, hyung bilang kan tidak boleh keluar kamar selama satu hari trus Yeol-"

"BUKAN BEGITU BODOH!"

PLAKKKK! Sebuah pai apel tetap mengenai wajah Chanyeol

"lain kali jangan nakal lagi, mengerti?" Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk sambil memoupoutkan bibirnya sambil menjilati pai yang melekat diwajahnya, setelahnya Kris mengucapkan mantra dan pai yang berada diwajah Chanyeol menghilang

"kemarilah, kau belum makan bukan?" Chanyeol segera berlari dan duduk dikursi dengan semangat,

"Cha-Chanyeol, bukankah kau tadi sudah makan?" Luhan tadi ingat benar kalau Chanyeol sudah makan beberapa porsi dan sekarang ia sudah makan kembali dengan semangatnya

"itu tadi, sekarang belum" watadoss deh ^_^b

AND

OR

TBC

I DON'T KNOW

* * *

**Note From Hanna: SEMUAAAAAAA!? Maafkan aku untuk Updatenya yang telat, kuharap ini puas untuk kalian...**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya untukku... dan untuk do'anya agar lulus Ujian Nasional nanti ya...**

**Thans to: .79, BoPeepBoPeep137, 0312luLuEXOticS, Ryu ryungie, MyJonggie,**

**ohristi95, tiikaaa, Xiao Hun Han, dinodeer, ,**

**christina, rinie hun, vickykezia23, CrayonThat XX, sari2min,**

**Devina, Jenn2797, lightsaber23**


	5. Chapter 5: Real

"lain kali jangan nakal lagi, mengerti?" Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk sambil memoupoutkan bibirnya sambil menjilati pai yang melekat diwajahnya, setelahnya Kris mengucapkan mantra dan pai yang berada diwajah Chanyeol menghilang

"kemarilah, kau belum makan bukan?" Chanyeol segera berlari dan duduk dikursi dengan semangat,

"Cha-Chanyeol, bukankah kau tadi sudah makan?" Luhan tadi ingat benar kalau Chanyeol sudah makan beberapa porsi dan sekarang ia sudah makan kembali dengan semangatnya

"itu tadi, sekarang belum" watadoss deh ^_^b

**I'm Wife Of Lucifer**

/|\

/o|o\

**Title: i'm Wife Of Lucifer**

**Chapter: 5 of ?**

**Author: HannaNick****09**

**Main cast:**

**Sehun as Phantom**

** ~Luhan as Andrea**

** ~Kai as Hans**

** ~Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo**

** ~Kris as Aragon**

** ~Tao as Tao**

** ~Chanyeol as Xean**

**Warning:YAOI, ****BL, BoyxBoy, ****TYPO(S), OOC, CERITA GAJE**

**Pairing: HunHan, KaiSoo, KrisTao**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: ****Fantasy****, dan silahkan anda tentukan sendiri**

**Disclaimer: This is EXO couple, and this is fav. Author**

**Milik SM, Family and EXO**

**If you don't like please don't bash**

Happy reading

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm Wife Of Lucifer Chapter 5**

/|\

/o|o\

.

.

.

"Kau belum minta maaf padaku sudah makan dulu, awas kau" dari jauh Kris mengumpat diatas meja makan pada Chanyeol yang terlihat beberapa hari belum makan yang padahal tadi pagi buta sudah makan dengan kenyang, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha bersabar dengan pertengkaran kakak beradik ini

"Kris, biarkan Chanyeol makan dahulu...kau tidak lihat berapa piring yang dia habiskan tadi pagi, sepertinya dia sangat kelaparan" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggelap saus yang berada dibibir Chanyeol dan mengamatinya lekat lekat membuat Kai yang saat itu memperhatikannya hanya menahan amarah sambil meremas tanganya

"Kau kenapa Kai, otakmu ada yang konslet?" Tanya Tao yang berada disamping Kai, Kai hanya diam saja sambil berusaha makan dengan tenang dan berusaha menutup telinganya dari suara suara yang membuat hatinya terbakar

"Kau haus Chanyeol? Biar aku ambilkan minum" Ucap Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol dan dianggukki oleh Chanyeol, dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengambil gelas Chanyeol dan mengisinya dengan air yang lalu dengan cepat juga Chanyeol menerimanya dan menghabiskannya

"Kyungsoo, kau tahu masakanmu selalu enak aku sangat suka" Ucap Chanyeol setelah menyelesaikan sesi makan paginya yang kedua kali, dirinya kini merasa kenyang dan bersiap ingin tidur rasanya atau paling tidak bermain PSPnya dengan keadaan kenyang itu lebih baik menurutnya

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar, Chanyeol pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum hangat

"Ne, masakan Kyungsoo harus selalu enak sampai kapan pun," Gumam Chanyeol, Kyungsoo yang tempat duduknya berada disamping Chanyeol dengan jelas mendengar ucapan tersebut tersenyum malu malu. Kai yang memang sedari tadi berusaha mengalihkan penglihatannya dari Kyungsoo secara tidak sengaja melihat wajah malu malu kyungsoo langsung meninggalkan meja makan dengan hati terbakar menahan marah yang sedari tadi berkobar didalam hatinya.

Semua yang ada dimeja makan menyadari kalau Kai meninggalkan meja makan secara tidak biasa, pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan raut wajah tenang tapi ada guratan menahan marah dan sebuah kepalan yang terasa kuat dari tangan Kai. Saat Kai pergi meninggalkan meja makan semua yang ada disana hanya menatapnya diam diam tidak berani mendekatinya, Kris yang sedari tadi menatapnya pun hanya menyelesaikan makannya dalam diam dan berniat mendekatinya nanti.

"Kai kenapa sih?" Tanya Tao ditengah keheningan yang terjadi saat Kai meninggalkan meja makan, mendengar itu semuanya menatap Tao dan hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya kecuali Sehun yang masih menatap kepergian Kai secara lekat lekat.

"Entahlah," Ucap semuanya setelah mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan makannya

"Dia itu aneh" Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum menggejek kepergian Kai yang berlalu dengan pikiran yang membara dikepalanya dan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

**I'm Wife Of Lucifer**

/|\

/o|o\

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini," Setelah selesai dari sarapannya, semua kembali dengan urusan masing masing yang entah keberadaanya kini dimana termasuk Sehun yang lebih memilih memasuki kamarnya yang selalu gelap dan hanya akan menjadi terang saat ada orang asing yang masuk kekamarnya termasuk Luhan yang hanya ingin melihat keindahan kamar yang disediakan oleh Kris. Kamarnya mewah milik Kris, kamar yang terbakar dekorasinya milik Chanyeol, kamar yang dipenuhi oleh boneka kelinci dengan mata yang berbinar milik Kyungsoo dan sebuah kamar yang terlihat aneh menurutnya. Sebuah lambang sayap hitam dengan bola krystal sebagai badanya, sebuah lambang yang menghias sebuah dinding milik Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin lihat lihat, disini hawanya lebih dingin dari pada kamar lainnya" Ucap Luhan seenaknya tanpa meminta izin masuk dari snag pemilik, Luhan duduk disisi kasur King size milik Sehun yang terlihat mewah dengan pilar disetiap sudutnya dan kain transparan putih yang menutup sisinya. Sehun hanya diam saja saat masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mendapati Luhan berada dikamarnya untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Siapa yang menggambar ini?" Tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk kearah lukisan sayap hitam tersebut, dirinya merasa ditak asing dengan lukisan aneh tersebut, dirinya merasa aneh saja karena sebelumnya belum pernah melihatnya namun terasa pernah melihatnya.

"Keluar dari kamarku, sekarang juga" Ucap Sehun sambil bersandar disisi dinding dengan tangan melipat didadanya. Luhan menenggok kearah Sehun dan berjalan kearahnya secara perlahan. Sehun yang bersandar diatas lukisan itu hanya terdiam sambil merasakan rasa hangat saat tangan lembut itu menggelus wajahnya. Tangan lembut milik Luhan menggelus wajah Sehun perlahan berhenti saat melihat lukisan yang berada dibelakang tubuh Sehun mulai menyala. Lukisan dengan cat hitam itu perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah dan membesar.

Lukisan itu makin lama makin membesar, sayap yang terlihat didinding itu mulai keluar dari dimensinya dan menutup tubuh kedua orang tersebut. Sehun dan Luhan masuk kedalam lilitan selimut berupa sayap tersebut, mereka berdua seolah terhipnotis tak bisa bergerak bahkan untuk memedipkan mata saja tak bisa. Lilitan sayap itu menelan tubuh mereka masuk kedalam dinding tersebut dan memperlihatkan sesuatu.

**I'm Wife Of Lucifer**

/|\

/o|o\

"Kau habis dari mana Phantom?" Seorang remaja berlari mendekati makhluk dengan sayap hitam yang baru saja terlihat dengan indra penglihatannya, Andrea...itulah nama remaja itu. Andrea mendekati Phantom yang beberapa hari ini menghilang dari rumah entah kemana. Saat itu Kerajaan Lucifer sedang dalam status siaga untuk melawan Kegelapan yang saat ini sedang dalam perang melawan kerajaan Lucifer.

"Bukan urusanmu" Ucap Lucifer bersayap hitam itu, saat ini Phantom sedang sangat lelah setelah berperang diperbatasan kerajaannya. Beberapa jam yang lalu dirinya baru saja berperang habis habisan hingga tenaganya habis seketika, dirinya yang baru saja pulang ingin menemui kuda miliknya yang sudah lama tidak pernah dia temui dan malah dirinya bertemu Andrea. Dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padaku pikir Phantom,

"Phantom...aku ingin bicara denganmu," Ucap Andrea sambil menarik pakaian yang dipakai Phantom, Phantom melirik pakaiannya yang ditarik Andrea dirinya yang berniat akan pergi secepatnya akhirnya berdiri dan memutar badanya berhadapan dengan Andrea.

"Aku tidak punya waktu," Ucap Phantom dingin, berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dirinya sudah tidak berkenan lagi untuk menemui peliharaannya dan dirinya berniat melampiaskan amarahnya didalam kamarnya tanpa satu orang pun yang tahu.

"Mian Andrea, mian baby...jaga dirimu baik baik" Lirih Phantom ditengah perjalanannya menuju kamarnya, dirinya terlebih dahulu mendonggakkan wajahnya keatas berusaha menghindari air mata yang tanpa sengaja menggalir dan berniat jatuh dari wajahnya. Phantom bukannya tidak berniat mendengar ucapan Andrea tapi dirinya takut akan kebenaran yang tanpa sengaja masuk kedalam pendengarannya saat melewati kamar andrea.

Saat itu dirinya sedang berniat untuk makan malam bersama Hyungnya, Aragon dan Xean yang baru saja selesai berdiskusi tentang taktik perang untuk melawan kegelapan. Phantom sudah tahu dirinya yang akan menjadi korban dari peperangan tersebut begitu pula yang lainnya kecuali Andrea yang sampai kapan pun Phntom tidak akan tega untuk memberikan kebenaran itu. Ramalan atas kematiannya berasal dari mulut Aragon sendiri, jadi dirinya tidak mungkin untuk dibohongi secara sepihak, Phantom tidak tega untuk meninggalkan Andrea dan anak yang berada diperut Andrea yang merupakan anaknya.

Dirinya hanya bisa menghindari percakapan empat mata dengan Andrea dan hanya bisa menghindari perasaan bersalahnya pada Andrea. Phantom tidak mau Andrea tahu kalau dirinya tidak bisa bersama dengan anaknya dan juga pastinya Andrea, Phantom pernah bertanya pada Aragon jika dirinya memberitahu Andrea jika dirinya akan mati pada perang tersebut dan jawabannya akan lebih buruk, Andrea yang akan mati beserta anaknya sedangakn dirinya yang akan hidup persetan dengan nyawanya sendiri lebih baik dirinya yang berkorban dari pada Andrea.

Dirinya juga tidak menyangka, malam yang indah. Sebuah malam paling indah untuk seumur hidupnya selama ini, saat dirinya bercinta dengan Andrea. Saat darahmu berdesir hebat, saat jantungmu berdetak hebat, saat malam yang dingin itu kau berlumuran keringat hebat, saat bulan purnama pun kalah dengan keindahan tubuhnya, saat suara desahannya itu lebih indah dari piano yang menggalun indah, saat berbagai kulit dari berbagai ras kalah indah dengan kulitmu yang putih pucat, saat bibir secerah strawberry dan semenggairahkan cherry semanis gula seindah plum semua yang sempurna ada pada dirinya.

"Bagaimana, apa semuanya beres?"

"Rumayan, hari ini aku ingin bermalas malasan...lelah sekali hari ini"

"Bagaimana dengan ramalannya?"

"Selama belum ada yang menggetahui semuanya baik baik saja, tapi ada sebuah peristiwa yang belum aku menggerti sampai saat ini"

"Maksudmu?"

"Bulan ungu akan muncul saat kematianmu dan segalanya memulai lagi ceritamu yang seharusnya berhenti yang jadi pertanyaan adalah apa arti dari kemunculan bulan ungu"

"Perang akan terjadi tiga hari lagi jangan memikirkan hal kecil yang tidak perlu"

"Justru hal kecil seperti itu yang harus diperhatikan Phantom, Xean sedang berburu dengan para prajurit kegelapan itu"

"Apa itu akan mengubah takdir?"

"Takdir selalu bisa dirubah selama kau berusaha, seperti jika kau saat ini beristirahat maka kantung matamu harusnya tak terlihat saat ini"

"Jangan melucu, tidak sesuai dengan tabiatku"

"Ayolah, untuk saat ini saja kita bersenang senang kapan lagi coba beberapa hari lagi ajalmu akan mendekat bukan?"

"Tapi bukan seperti itu caraku untuk menghabiskan waktuku"

"Lalu apa? Memperhatikannya dari jauh atau mencoba menggulang waktu dengan bercinta sekali lagi dengannya?"

"Berhenti berkata yang tidak tidak, bibir itu menggandung racun yang mematikan"

"Sekaligus madu yang membuatmu ketagihan, apalagi melihat bibirnya yang merekah seakan ingin menggemutnya dengan nikmat bukan,"

"Heh, menggelikan puitis sekali ucapanmu Aragon"

"Bagaimana jika anak itu menghilang, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membuatnya lagi?"

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?"

"Bagaimana jika Andrea tahu dan kalian berdua mati, lalu bulan itu yang membuat cerita yang terhenti itu berlanjut?"

"Aragon..."

"Hmm..."

"Tempat apa yang bagus untuk menyimpan ingatan?"

"Kau pintar mencari orang yang tepat, kufikir bagaimana jika pohon itu kita buat sebagai penampung ingatan dan ingatan itu kita tampung dalam bentuk cair seperti air bagaimana?"

"Air?"

"Ne, air sungai yang jernih dan kosong tanpa arah yang jelas untuk kembali adalah jenis air yang baik untuk menaruh ingatanmu disana"

"Air sungai suci yang tak ada arus asal dan pergi, air yang bebas ingin kemana pun semaunya...air sungai suci"

"Tepat sekali, kau selalu pintar seperti biasanya"

"Jangan menyentuhku..."

"Hei..."

"Hmm..."

"Ajak aku jika kau ingin melakukannya,"

"Jika aku ingat, aku akan mengajakmu"

"Kau seperti biasa, menyebalkan"

**I'm Wife Of Lucifer**

/|\

/o|o\

"Chanyeol..."

"Hmm...ada apa Hyung? Tidak biasanya Hyung memanggilku?"

"Apa kau menggerti arti lukisan dikamar Sehun?"

"Ani Hyung, yang aku baru bisa aku simpulkan cat lukisan itu terbuat dari...darah Andrea"

"Darah Andrea?"

"Ya...bau darah Andrea itu khas sekali, baunya seperti es yang langsung menusuk kedalam indramu"

"Aku tidak menggerti ucapanmu Chanyeol..."

"Bagiku bau darah itu mudah dikenali, seperti saat musim salju jika Hyung bermain salju dan hawa dingin itu masuk kedalam pernafasan maka syaraf akan mudah menggenalinya"

"Kau terlalu lama bermain salju beberapa tahun yang lalu makanya otakmu juga mulai konslet"

"Ani Hyung, aku ini selalu pintar seperti biasa"

"Apanya yang pintar kalau kerjanya hanya makan, tidur dan main"

"Bilang saja Hyung sirik, kalau Chanyeol kerjanya hanya makan, tidur dan main saja"

"Hei Chanyeol..."

"Hmm...wae Hyung?"

"Kita pergi keluar dan mencari roti, aku bosan makanan buatan Kyungsoo"

"Pstt...jaga ucapanmu Hyung, kalau Kyungsoo tahu kau akan dimakannya hidup hidup kau tahu kan tabiatnya kalau ada seseorang yang mengomentari negatif makanannya"

"Aku tidak takut dengannya, toh dia hanya manusia saja kok"

"Terserah kau lah Hyung, bosan aku menasehatimu"

"Ucapanmu masuk telinga kenan dan keluar telinga kiri Chanyeol"

"Makanya sia sia jika aku menasehatimu Hyung"

akhirnya Hyung-Dongsaeng itu bersiap pergi keluar dari rumah tersembunyi mereka, mungkin tujuan mereka pasar yang berada didalam kerajaan Lucifer terbukti dari mata uang yang dipakai kerajaan Lucifer. Chanyeol dan Kris yang telah rapi dengan jubah dan sekantung bubuk bercahaya bersiap pergi tanpa diketahui Kyungsoo.

**I'm Wife Of Lucifer**

/|\

/o|o\

"Siapa disana?"

"Aku,"

"Oh...rupannya kau Phantom, ada apa malam malam begini kekamarku?"

"Apa maksudmu? Milikmu adalah milikku dan kau milikku"

"M-mwo? Apa maksudmu Phant-mphhh"

"Puaskan aku malam ini"

"Empphh~~ enghh~~ Phant-eunghh~~"

"Enggg~~ ashh~~ emphhh~~"

"Eunghh~~~ AKHHHH! Appo Phantom hiks...hiks...keluarkan"

"..."

"AKHHH! Keluarkan Phantom, sakit...ini sakit sekali...Phantom kumohon keluarkan"

"AKHHHHH!"

"..."

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Apa berarti kau menyukaiku Phantom?"

"..."

"Katakan walaupun hanya sekali, kumohon Phantom"

"..."

"Jadi yang kau lakukan padaku hanya main main saja..."

"..."

"Mian..."

"Jadi menurutku tubuhku hanya mainan? Kau jahat Phantom"

"Tidurlah..."

"Hiks...hiks...kau jahat Phantom...kau jahat..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Selamat tidur, Andrea...Maafkan aku ini sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal yang tidak bisa keluar dari bibir sang pengecut sepertiku"

"Zzz..."

"Tidurlah, jaga dirimu dan Baby nantinya...maaf kalau kita tidak bisa bertiga nantinya, aku berikan penggantiku Andrea"

"Good nite Andrea, mine always mine"

CUP

"Say good bye..."

"...For your mine"

**I'm Wife Of Lucifer**

/|\

/o|o\

"Tao, ada apa kemari?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bosan Kyungsoo rumah sebesar ini yang biasanya selalu ramai tiba tiba saja seperti kuburan"

"Benar juga, biasanya ada kau dan Kris yang selalu berisik dan kemarin Chanyeol dengan Luhan lalu besok siapa ya..."

"Berhenti bawa bawa namaku Kyungsoo-ie"

Kyungsoo yang berada didalam dapur masih berkutik pada percobaan masakan barunya dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Tao yang memasang wajah bosan. Tao duduk diatas kursi dekat para peralatan masak milik Kyungsoo, bibirnya yang mempout membuat Kyungsoo gemas sendiri dan berniat mencubit pipi itu gemas. Setelah merasa masakannya telah sukses Kyungsoo mematikan kompornya dan memindahkannya keatas piring lempeng besar sebagai piring makanan utama.

"Kau tahu kenapa sedari tadi Kai diam saja?"

"Entahlah, sejak sarapan tadi tingkahnya mulai aneh"

"Aneh?"

"Ne, tidak biasanya dia diam saja saat aku mengodanya"

"Begitu...ngomong ngomong kau lihat Chanyeol tidak?"

"Tidak, sedari tadi aku juga tidak melihat Kris, Luhan dan Sehun"

"Kalau saat ini Kris pasti pergi kekota untuk membeli buah buahan, kalau Sehun dia pasti berada dikamarnya entah untuk apa lalu kalau Luhan aku tidak begitu kenal dengannya lebih jauh"

"Kris? Kris pergi kekota untuk belanja...tidak kusangka"

"Mungkin Kris menggajak Chanyeol, biasanya mereka berbagi tugas Chanyeol yang indra penciumannya kuat membeli daging segar lalu Kris yang penglihatannya tajam dan detail biasanya mencari buah buahan"

"Kufikir dia hanya bisa berbuat ulah denganku"

"Aku iri denganmu Tao"

"Iri? Apa yang kau irikan dariku?"

"aku iri dengan perhatian Kris yang diberikannya padamu"

"..."

"Aku iri tatapan hangat yang diberikan Kris padamu"

"Apa maksudmu Kyungsoo?"

"Aku iri pada perlakuan yang Kris berikan padamu"

"Hah, apa maksudmu Kyungsoo...aku tidak menggerti"

"Aku menyukai Kris, sejak dulu sampai sekarang"

"M-mwo?!"

"Ne, aku menyukainnya, dan selamanya akan seperti itu"

**I'm Wife Of Lucifer**

/|\

/o|o\

Ditengah keramaian pasar, kedua Hyung-Dongsaeng itu bertemu, dengan berbekal uang mereka langsung berpencar dan kembali ditempat yang sama dengan beberapa kantung besar berwarna coklat yang berisi roti dan lagi sekantung daging.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah dapat roti yang besar?"

"Tentu saja Hyung, lihat aku sudah dapat dua bungkus penuh"

"Bagus, setelah sampai rumah aku akan menyembunyikannya"

"Kau pelit Hyung"

"Apa maksudmu Chanyeol?"

"Kau mau memakannya sendirian, padahal ada aku Dongsaengmu yang pintar ini lalu kau anggap aku apa Hyung?"

"Aku hanya menganggapmu tikut putih tak berguna Chanyeol"

"Kau menyebalkan Hyung,"

"Kau dapat dagingnya?"

"Ya, aku dapat banyak"

"Kita cari tempat yang sepi, agar kita bisa memakannya"

"Bagaimana kalau kita kehutan yang dekat sungai suci, aku sudah lama tidak kesana"

"Itu terlalu berbahaya, itu dekat Kerajaan nanti Chen Ahjussi akan melihat kita"

"Chen Ahjussi ya...sudah lama aku tidak menemuinya, hei Hyung bagaimana kalau kita kesana sambil bertanya arti bulan ungu dan lukisan sayap itu"

PLUKK

"Dasar bodoh, Sehun saja yang aku tanya maksud dia membuat lukisan itu saja tidak tahu apalagi Chen Ahjussi"

"Appo Hyung..., kalau kita tidak bisa bertanya tentang lukisan itu paling tidak kita bisa bertanya arti bulan ungu kan?"

"Benar juga, nanti saja malam hari kita kesana sambil menumpang makan"

"Lalu kita jadi makan tidak?"

"Tentu saja, sudah lama aku tidak makan daging mentah Kyungsoo selalu memasak daging yang kita beli"

"Hyung..."

"Hmm..."

"Hyung...Kris Hyung..."

"Wae Chanyeol, mau kupukul kepalamu itu lagi?"

"Hyung kau masih mati pengengecap?"

"Ne, aku masih belum bisa merasakan apa apa"

"Kasihan sekali Hyungku ini...Ckckck"

"Kau juga, kasihan sekali makin lama makin bodoh saja"

"Yakk! Hyung macam apa yang mengatai Dongsaengnya bodoh"

"Hyung macam diriku, kenapa kau mau protes?"

"Tentu saja, aku selalu menghormati Hyung, tapi Hyung tak pernah menghormatiku"

"Oh...rupanya kau gila kehormatan ya..."

"Susah aku berdebat denganmu Hyung..."

"Kau selalu kalah dengan diriku Xean"

"Berhenti memanggil nama kerajaanku Aragon"

"Berhenti memanggilku Aragon!"

"Kalau begitu Hyung juga harus berhenti memanggilku Xean"

"Ani, namamu terlalu bagus jika dipanggil Chanyeol"

"Kau juga Hyung, namamu itu sangat bagus tidak sesuai dengan pemiliknya yang tingginya seperti pohon bambu, wajah banyak kerut dan emosian"

"XEAN!"

"Aish...Hyung, berhenti berteriak kita aku malu dilihati semua orang"

"Itu juga gara garamu bodoh"

"Tapi tidak harus teriak, telingaku jadi sakit"

"Terserah diriku"

"Dasar egois..."

**I'm Wife Of Lucifer**

/|\

/o|o\

DORRR

"PHANTOMMMM!"

Tubuh Lucifer hitam itu tertusuk sebuah benda besi kecil yang tajam, tubuh lemah itu tergeletak diatas tanah. Ditengah pertarungan yang akan berakhir ini sang memimpin kerajaan Lucifer gugur setelah ditembak dengan peluru perak oleh Appanya sendiri. Hans tak bisa berkutik, dirinya kalut jika harus memilih Appa atau Dongsaengnya. Andrea yang menggetahui ada perang didekat kerajaan antara Kerajaannya dengan Kegelapan langsung menunggangi sebuah kuda dan mendekati tempat itu, sesampainya disana dirinya bagai tubuh tanpa nyawa...hanya terdiam tak bergerak. Dirinya melihat Phantom tergeletak bersimbahan darah tergeletak tak berdaya disamping sungai.

Andrea mengambil pedang yang dia bawa dari kerajaan dan berniat menusuk pemilik pistol tersebut, tanpa ragu Andrea menusuk Rajanya sendiri dengan pedangnya sendiri...setelahnya semua prajurit kegelapan menghilang bagai abu yang berterbangan.

"Gomawo Andrea, Ahjussi banyak salah"

"Ne, Ahjussi banyak salah, terutama Phantom"

"Katakan maaf yang sebesar besarnya terutama padanya, aku harap diam mau memaafkanku"

"Terlambat, dia sudah tak ada karenamu"

"Begitu ya...jika ada kesempatan katakan kalau aku selalu menyayanginya"

"Hiks, hisk...semuanya terlambat Ahjussi...semua terlambat kalau Ahjussi menyayanginya kenapa kau selalu melukannya...hiks..."

"Andrea, persiapkan pedangmu..."

Sebuah roh berwarna hitam keluar dari tubuh sang Raja, roh berwarna hitam pekat itu dengan cepat Andrea tusuk dengan pedangnya yang selalu ia bersihkan dengan air dari sungai suci. Seiring dengan penusukan roh hitam itu tubuh sang Raja makin lama makin lemah

"Aku selalu sayang kalian semua, Andrea... Hans... Phantom..., Chen jaga anakmu dan anak baptismu"

"Hiks...jadi ini bukan mimpi...kumohon sekali saja katakan kalau ini hanya sandiwara kalian..."

"kita tidak bisa menggubah takdir untuk menemui tuhan, Andrea"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau nantinya Phantom yang harus jadi korban? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku Aragon?"

"Mian, ini rahasia kami"

"Kau jahat Aragon...Kau sangat jahat"

"Ne, aku tahu dan aku sangat bangga"

"Aish, Hyung kau ini benar benar...panggilkan dokter jiwa Hyungku gila"

"...Jika kau tahu aku sangat jahat lalu kau mau apa Andrea?"

"Jika dia tidak ada untuk apa aku tak ada, hanya dia tujuanku ada"

"Kau mau apa Andrea, jangan main main dengan pedang itu"

"Andrea! Kumohon jauhkan pedang itu!"

"Kalau pemilik hati ini menghilang, sama saja jiwaku mati...Baby kita susul Appamu"

"Berhenti bermain main dengan pedang Andrea...kumohon"

"Mian Xean, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, aku hanya akan menderita sendirian kumohon..."

"Biarkan saja Xean, kita lihat apa yang benar benar Andrea lakukan"

"Tapi Andrea bisa mati Hyung, bukankah kau disuruh untuk melindungi Andrea dan Baby-nya"

"Jika sarung dari pedang ini lenyap jadikan aku sebagai penggantinya, aku serahkan nyawaku untuk sarung dari pedang suci ini"

CUPP

JLEBBB

"ANDREAAAA!"

**I'm Wife Of Lucifer**

/|\

/o|o\

"Hyung, apa benar kau belum membuka rahasia yang itu?"

"Yang mana Chanyeol?"

"Kau masih menyimpan ingatan Sehun didalam pohon dekat kerajaan"

"Saat ini bukan aku yang menyimpannya, saat ini pohon itu yang menyimpannya"

"Aku heran padamu Hyung, memangnya tidak ada wadah yang lebih baik selain pohon itu?"

"Pohon itu yang terbaik, pohon yang mengetahui setiap periodik kejadian kita disana"

"Aneh..."

"Tentu saja, karena kau bodoh makanya kau tidak mengerti"

"Kau menyebalkan Hyung..."

"Bagaimana rotinya Hyung, apa rasanya renyah?"

"Rumayan, agak manis"

"Manis?"

"Ne, roti ini agak manis"

"Jangan bilang kau pernah berciuman dengan keturunan Ahjussi prajurit itu"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu yang penting saat ini aku bisa merasakan manis"

"Bagaimana dengan daging ini hyung?"

"Rasanya tidak enak seperti wajahmu yang tidak enak dilihat"

"Kau parah Hyung, kerjamu hanya mengolok olokku"

"Terserah diriku, Chanyeol"

"sudah lama, kita tidak berada disini. Selama seratus tahun kita sudah lama kemari"

"Aku masih ingat, disana Andrea menusuk Raja Lucifer lalu disana Phantom ditembak mati, berjarak sedikit Hyung yang sedang bertarung dengan putri ular dari kegelapan anehnya bisa bisanya dia merayumu disaat bertempur"

"Itu karena aku terlalu tampan, Chanyeol"

"Kau itu mudah sekali puas, Hyung"

"Hei, Chanyeol apa menurutmu dia pantas untukku?"

"Siapa? Tao? entahlah, aku tidak tahu"

"Apa aku masih bajingan yang dulu?"

"Tenang saja Hyung, selama kau sudah tidak pernah membunuh lagi"

"Aku merasa bahwa aku masih bajingan yang dulu, apa Tao tahu kalau aku yang memakan tubuh kakeknya"

"Aku rasa itu bukan kesalahanmu Hyung, saat itu kau benar benar setengah sadar dan aku merasa daging itu daging rusa yang berada didalam area pertempuran kita"

"Kurasa kau masih salah presepsi Chanyeol..."

"Hyung, aku sudah bilang padamu kau tidak memakan daging manusia Hyung...aku masih ingat kau memakan daging rusa, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu Hyung"

"Aku...aku tidak tahu lah...malas aku memikirkannya"

"jangan dipikirkan Hyung, nantinya kau yang akan termakan oleh pikiran itu dibuat santai saja hyung..."

AND

OR

TBC

I DON'T KNOW

^o^~~! I'm Back kawan kawan, sebenernya mau hiatus untuk fokus pada UN, tapi karena aku ingin melihat review kalian yang hanya hari ini saja saya bisa bermain dengan internet jadi saya Update saat ini juga,

Kurang puas karen review yang saya terima hanya sedikit, tapi yeah...itu tergantung pare review yang membaca bukan, saya berharap kalian bisa mempromosikan cerita abal abal saya untuk mereka yang punya akun ataupun yang tidak punya untuk mereview saya ini

#Thanks#

Thanks to: Lisnana1, MyJonggie, Tiikaaa, Putchan, Rin Rin kim ChenMin EXOtic, Riyoung kim, Baby Kyungie, Tania3424, Ajib4ff, Christina

#Thanks All#


End file.
